Un nouveau départ
by vinzaz
Summary: Ua post T5 (ODP) Alors qu'Harry rentre chez lui suite au décès de son parrain, il reçoit un courrier qui le mènera à vivre enfin sa vie.
1. Chapter 1 Sombre pensées

Disclaimer: Comme pour tous ceux qui publie des fanfictions, Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à JKR, la seule chose m'appartenant est l'histoire

Je tient à préciser que cette fic est ma première, donc je prendrai toutes critiques.

J'essaierai de publier un chapitre toutes les semaines.

Maintenant j'espère que vous allez appréciez ce que vous allez lire donc

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 1 De sombre pensées

Cela faisait trois jours, troislongues journées qu'il était là, enfermé dans sa chambre à se morfondre sur sa vie. Depuis son retour au 4 Privet Drive Harry n'avait rien fait d'autre que rester plonger dans ses pensées. Pensées qui loin d'être tournée vers les filles comme bon nombre de jeune de 15 ans étaient bien plus lugubre, en effet depuis 3 jours le jeune homme se ressassait en boucle son année scolaire.

Année scolaire loin d'être commune, car en plus d'être un sorcier, Harry Potter est le dernier espoir de la communauté face au seigneur des Ténèbres dont le retour venait juste d'être annoncé officiellement. Officiellement, en effet car cela faisait un an que Harry avait assisté à son retour a la fin du tournoi des trois sorcier. Cependant au lieu de se préparer a la guerre le Ministre de la magie, ce cher Cornelius Fudge, avait préféré nier l'évidence et tout faire pour discréditer le survivant.

De ce fait, après un été d'horreur au cours duquel Harry avait été laissé sans aucune nouvelle du monde sorcier, ou de ses amis, à revivre en boucle la mort de Cédric, et a subir une attaque de détraqueur causant son expulsion temporaire de Poudlard il avait eu la joie de ce rendre compte qu'une campagne de diffamation était lancé dans les médias a son encontre. Campagne qui fut maintenu tout au long de l'année, soutenue par la sous-secrétaire d'état qui pour l'occasion avait pris le poste de prof de DCFM, Dolorès Ombrage.

Mais même avant de subir tous cela de plein fouet il avait dut encaisser le fait que malgré toutes les aventures qui lui étaient déjà arrivé on lui cachait encore énormément de chose, en effet alors que lui avait dut rester enfermé comme une bête chez sa famille moldu qui ne peuvent pas le supporter, ses amies eux était tranquillement ensemble chez son parrain et avec lui. Et cela n'était que le début, car même après son arrivée au square, on le mettait au même titre que tous les mineures et on lui cachait toutes les informations, ce qui était un comble surtout au vu de sa fin d'année.

Donc déjà à la rentrée Harry avait accumulé de la rancœur à l'égard du responsable de cet isolement, le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Rancœur liée au manque d'information qu'on lui fournissait, mais aussi au fait que celui-ci osait enfermé son parrain chez lui, lui interdisant de sortir alors que c'était de sa faute que Sirius Black était recherché. En effet qu'est ce que ça aurait couté au chef du magenmagot d'organiser un procès ? Rien et pourtant ce cher chef n'avait jamais pris cette peine qui aurait disculpé Sirius de toute charge avec simplement trois petites gouttes de véritasérum.

Cette rancœur gonfla au cours de l'année, et pas seulement envers le directeur. Elle enfla par rapport à tous les sorciers ou presque. Envers le ministère et tous les moutons le suivant pour le discréditer. En effet de nombreuse personne a l'image de ces propres compagnons de dortoir croyait en la version officielle faisant de Harry un fou, et l'isolant encore plus du reste de la population estudiantine de Poudlard que le simple fait d'être le Survivant. Mais comme si cet isolement ne suffisait pas il fallait en plus que l'émissaire du ministère au collège fasse de sa vie un enfer, tous d'abord en le privant de sa matière préférée, la DCFM, qui était devenue un simple cours de lecture, mais en plus de cela le crapaud le mettait en retenue pour n'importe quel raison, de manière a le brisé psychologiquement au cours de retenue ressemblant plus a de la torture que a toute forme de punition scolaire. Le dernier acte pour mener Harry à la folie fut de le priver de son défouloir, le Quidditch .

Cela avait donc été très dure a supporter, mais ce n'était pas finie, en effet d'autres acteurs semblait vouloir le rendre fou. Ses amies par exemple, Hermione en tête, en effet celle-ci l'avait poussé contre sa volonté à partager son savoir au près d'un groupe d'étudiant rebelle voulant avoir des cours pratique de DCFM. Et ceci dans quel but ? Simplement pour réussir des examens, le fait de pouvoir survivre a l'extérieur n'étant que le deuxième avantage de ce projet pour la miss-je-sais-tout. Donc Harry ayant déjà peu d'heure pour lui a cause des multiples retenue qu'il avait devait passer ce temps libre a donner des cours, alors qu'il aurait très bien put passer ce temps là a travailler d'autres sujet ou simplement a essayer de se détendre un peu pour se couper de la pression qu'il ressentait avec tous l'acharnement médiatique autour de lui, et laissant Hermione assuré les cours, choses qu'au vu de son niveau général elle aurait très bien pu faire. De plus de son coté Ron, finit a la fin de l'année par lui reprocher d'avoir manqué son triomphe au quidditch, ne pensant pas un instant que même si Harry n'avait pas du aller voir Graup pour rendre service a son premier ami Hagrid, il aurait préféré ne pas venir contempler ce dont on l'avait privé injustement

Une des dernières personne l'ayant presque poussé au bord de la dépression est son professeur préféré, on parle bien sur de Severus Rogue, qui tout au long de l'année a continué son acharnement habituel sur les gryffondor, et sur Harry en particulier. Les piques humiliantes sur son travail et sur son comportement étant bien entendu là pour aider le garçon à progresser. En tous cas c'est ce que semblait penser ce cher Dumbledore, car en plus de ne faire aucune remarque sur la partialité du professeur de potion, il avait désigné ce même professeur pour l'aider à progresser dans une forme de magie ardue. L'occlumentie, une science qui permet de fermer son esprit à toute attaque, ou dans le cas d'Harry à empêcher Lord Voldemort de lui pourrir toutes ces nuits avec des cauchemars.

C'est dans ce genre de choix que l'on peut remarquer l'illustre sagesse du grand Homme qu'est Albus Dumbledore, en effet quoi de mieux pour progresser dans une matière ou l'enseignant vois la vie entière de l'étudiant que de choisir un professeur détestant particulièrement le dit étudiant. Cela ayant bien entendu eu comme conséquence qu'Harry ne progressa pas du tous dan cette matière très importante, du fait de son manque de motivation pour celle-ci. Et plus grave encore, à force de revivre ses pires moments il avait l'esprit encore plus fatigué et donc encore plus ouverts aux cauchemars.

Cela eu la conséquence attendu, le seigneur des ténèbres se rendit compte de la liaison et envoya de fausse vision au jeune homme, vision montrant Sirius Black, l'être auquel Harry tenait le plus, être torturé. Le manque d'information et l'épuisement moral jouant Harry fit la chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dut faire et après s'être fait confirmé l'absence de Sirius chez lui par Kreatur, un elfe de maison détestant son maitre, il partit au secours de son parrain. Geste qui eu pour conséquence la mort de celui-ci, qui était a son tour venu sauver son filleul avec l'aide de l'Ordre du phœnix.

La seule conséquence heureuse de ce choix fut que Voldemort se montra face au ministre prouvant à tous qu'il était de retour.

Mais ce qui déprimait le plus Harry a ce moment précis des vacances était que la majorité de tous ceci aurait put être évité si Albus Dumbledore avait agi autrement.

Tout d'abord s'il n'avait pas enfermé Sirius chez lui, l'empêchant même de faire des mission pour l'ordre grâce a son animagus ou sous polynectar , peut être que celui-ci aurait été moins porté a partir au secours de son filleul, ou en tous cas il aurait été plus préparé a affronter des mangemorts et n'aurait donc peut être pas été tué .

Ensuite si le cher Directeur n'avait pas pensé qu'isoler Harry de son soutient durant cette dure année était mieux pour le jeune homme peut être qu'il lui aurait appris lui-même l'occlumentie, ce qui aurait surement débouché sur de meilleure résultat permettant ainsi à Harry de ne pas recevoir la vision fatidique. De plus les résultats des leçons aurait été encore meilleur si quelqu'un avait pris le temps de lui expliquer les conséquences du fait qu'il ne maitrise pas cette sciences, comme le fait qu'il puisse recevoir des fausse vision par exemple. Car en ignorant qu'il pouvait recevoir de fausse vision, c'est dur d'imaginer que ce que l'on voit est faux, surtout quand la scène est plausible et appuyé par le témoignage d'un elfe de maison qui n'est pas sensé pouvoir nuire a son maître.

Enfin le plus important étant surement la dernière action du Directeur, celle de caché la fameuse prophétie, celle désignant un sorcier d'à peine 15 ans comme seule tueur possible du mage noire faisant souffrir une des plus importantes communautés magique du monde depuis plusieurs décennies. En commençant par révéler ce fait a Harry avant le dernier moment, donc avant que celui-ci apprenne qu'il y avait une prophétie le reliant au lord noir, peut être alors que tout aurait été différent. Mais non Dumbledore et sa manie de garder ses informations pour lui, soit disant pour le plus grand bien aura eu pour but qu'actuellement la seule chance de survie du camps de la « lumière » était en train de se morfondre dans sa chambre se nourrissant a peine depuis son retour chez sa famille moldue, et hésitant a se couper les veines pour enfin rejoindre sa famille et pouvoir être avec elle sans être sous une menace constante et en étant en plus condamné a devenir un tueur et ce surement avant même d'avoir 20 ans et sans formation particulière afin de sauver la communauté a temps.

Les pensées d'Harry étaient donc très noires, et la seule chose le faisant hésiter étant sa rancœur le poussant a la vengeance. Vengeance envers Lord Voldemort, tout d'abord, pour avoir détruit sa famille. Vengeance envers le ministre et ses moutons ensuite, pour l'avoir détruit mentalement. Et enfin vengeance envers Dumbledore pour avoir contrôlé sa vie et celle de temps d'autres personnes.

Harry serait surement resté dans cet état d'esprit encore plusieurs semaines si des coups de becs répétés ne s'étaient pas fait entendre contre sa vitre


	2. Chapter 2 Une lettre d'outre tombe

Chapitre 2 : Une lettre d'outre-tombe

Harry leva ses pupilles émeraude vers la source de ce bruit. Il put voir tapant de son bec sa fenêtre un Hibou qu'il lui était complètement inconnue. Ce qui était surprenants car les protections autours de sa maisons empêchait tout hibou non officielle ou connue d'arriver jusqu'à lui, cela soit disant pour le protéger des conséquences de sa célébrité. Cependant une fois la surprise passé, ne voulant pas voir l'hibou le cou cassé car son oncle n'aurait plus supporté le bruit que celui-ci faisait il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et le fit entrer.

Dès que l'ouverture fut assez grande l'hibou s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et fonça sur le matelas défraichie d'Harry. Celui-ci n pouvant rien faire d'autre que sortir des biscuits pour hibou de sa valise afin de nourrir le courageux messager qui au vu de ses plumes complètement ébouriffées, à l'image des cheveux du jeune sorcier, semblait avoir voler a travers une véritable tempête pour délivrer son message. Une fois le volatile rassasier, Harry put le place dans la cage de sa propre chouette qui était actuellement vide car sa locataire chassait au loin cette nuit là. Le messager put donc se désaltéré pour finir de remplier ses besoin vitaux, il alla même jusqu'à penser a tendre sa patte pour qu'Harry puisse récupérer l'objet de la livraison avant de s'endormir tout net.

Voyant que l'hibou n'allait pas tenir longtemps, Harry se dépêcha de délester l'hibou de son fardeau tout en faisant attention a ne pas le toucher directement. Le fardeau contrairement à d'habitude n'était ni un colis, ni une lettre, c'était une simple bille de la taille d'une balle de golf. Les précautions vis-à-vis du fardeau étant due aux très mauvais souvenir qu'avait Harry sur les objets ensorcelés, que ce soit le journal ayant posséder Ginny Weasley ou encore la coupe du tournoi des trois sorciers qui avait été transformé en portoloin le menant à l'être qu'il haïssait le plus.

Harry prit donc sa baguette et la pointa vers la bille et commença lui lancé des sorts de détection, chose qu'il pouvait faire que depuis peu de temps car avant de passer ses BUSE il n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors du collège, ce qui était d'un point de vue pédagogique complètement stupide, car aucun entrainement pratique n'était donc possible a domicile, du moins pour ceux vivant chez des moldus. Car des rumeurs courant dans les couloirs de Poudlard affirmait que bon nombres de famille de sang purs, pouvait pratiquer sans problème chez eux.

Une fois le barrage de sort de détection lancé, les seuls sorts qu'il avait eut le temps d'apprendre tous seul dans l'énorme bibliothèque de Poudlard, justement pour des cas comme celui-ci, n'ayant rien donné il osa passer a l'étape suivante et apposa le bout de sa baguette contre la bille après s'être mis a l'abris derrières un bouclier qu'il avait enseigné durant l'AD. Cela servait normalement à activer tous piège magique tout en étant a l'abris. En effet la baguette magique d'une personne reflétant entièrement sa signature magique le piège ne pouvait faire la différence et s'activait. Phénomènes qui ne se passa pas, du moins pas de manière spectaculaire, car en regardant attentivement on pouvait se rendre compte que de petites aiguilles était sortie à différents endroits stratégiques, ainsi il était impossible de tenir la bille sans se piquer sur l'une des pointes.

Préférant s'assurer de l'absence de danger Harry lança des sorts repérant toutes traces de potion. En effet il n'avait pas trouvé de sort qui lui permettait d'identifier les potions trouvé, la seule méthode pour l'identification étant l'étude du produit, ce qu'Harry ne pouvait faire facilement car son niveau en potion frôlait la catastrophe. Cependant le sort donnât un résultat négatif permettant à Harry de passer outre l'étape d'identification qu'il aurait eu bien du mal à pouvoir faire.

Harry se trouvait donc devant une bille étrange, parsemé de pic mais ne présentant aucun piège détectable par le jeune homme, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'une dernière vérification à faire au vu de l'objet. En effet a quoi servait les pics ? Surement a faire couler su sang, Harry devait donc tester l'interaction entre son sang et l'objet. Il se replaça don derrière le même bouclier que précédemment et après s'être entaillé le doigt avec le couteau qu'il avait prévu pour se couper les veines fit tomber une goutte de sang sur la bille.

L'effet fut immédiat et alors que la bille était jusqu'à présent d'une teinte très foncé, difficilement identifiable dans l'obscurité de la chambre, elle s'illumina d'un coup projetant une lumière d'un vert très foncé rendant l'atmosphère de la chambre encore plus sinistre. Réagissant presque aussi vite que l'illumination, Harry jeta la bille le plus loin possible et se mit en position de combat, le vert étant entièrement assimilé au danger dans son esprits après ces nombreuses interaction avec les représentant de la maison de serpentard. Cependant cela ne servi a rien car aucune menace n'était apparu, et après s'être éteinte la bille disparu laissant place a une lettre .

Cela intrigua énormément Harry qui se rapprocha de la lettre jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer l'écriture. Dès qu'il la vit, il ne réfléchit plus, cette écriture il aurait put la reconnaitre entres mil, même si il ne l'avait pas énormément vus , les quelques lettres qu'il avait échangée avec son parrain suffisait pour que cet écriture soit marqué au fer rouge dans son esprit. Il ne réfléchit donc pas plus et attrapa la lettre sans même penser a prendre la moindre précautions pour se protéger d'un piège. Heureusement pour le sorcier la piège n'était pas piégée, c'était simplement ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être, une lettre de son parrain. Cependant le mode de livraison si particulier avait une raison, en effet la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains ne devait surtout pas tomber entre de mauvaise main.

Cette lettre était loin d'être un message affectueux, ou relevant d'un sujet privé, ce simple parchemin recouvert de l'écriture de son parrain reconnaissait le possesseur du dit parchemin comme chef de la famille Black. Devant ce message Harry eut bien du mal à réagir, il resta deux bonne minutes bouche bée devant le début du message sans comprend ce qu'il se passait.

Puis enfin il commuta, et il sentit sa rage monter, se parchemin lui rappelait de nouveau que son parrain était mort, certes il était l'héritier de la maison black mais qu'est ce que ça lui apportait ? Il avait déjà de l'argent grâce a ses parent, lui ce qu'il voulait c'était une famille aimante, pas un tas d'or dans lequel il pouvait nager. Il fit donc la seule chose qu'il pouvait et après avoir complètement déchiré le parchemin il se jeta dans son lit et laissa libre cours à la tristesse que la mort de son parrain lui causait et qu'il n'avait pas encore exprimée perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Cependant le parchemin même s'il n'était pas piégé était remplie de magie, et à peine quelque secondes après avoir touché le sol les bouts se rassemblèrent et reformèrent le parchemin original. Parchemin qui connaissant maintenant son propriétaire vola vers Harry et lui tapa contre le dos, sans que celui-ci perdu dans ses sanglots ne le sente. Et cela dura toutes la nuit, car a un moment Harry s'endormi sans se rendre compte que le message tapait de plus en plus souvent contre son dos.

Cependant le lendemain matin, si on peut dire qu'on est encore le matin a 12h30, Harry se réveilla, se sentant a peu près bien pour la première fois depuis le decès de son parrain, certes il avait encore de sombre pensée, et était toujours aussi triste, mais exprimer son chagrin, même si ce n'était que face a son oreiller lui avait fait du bien. Il se leva donc avec un esprit moins tourmenté par ses démons, et osa donc pour la première fois depuis son arrivée descendre se chercher a manger, éviatant ainsi a sa tante de lui monter un repas. Cependant il se rendit vite compte en voyant la tête de sa famille qu'il aurait mieux fait de se reveiller convenablement avant de descendre, en effet encore a moitié en train de dormir il n'avait pas senti les petits coups que la lettre de son parrain et c'est en voyant le visage de son oncle devenir rouge, Pétunia émettre un cri strident et son cousin vite mettre ses main sur ses fesses qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait, et qu'au vu des réactions une manifestation de magie était en cours, et avant qu'il ait put dire le moindre mot son oncle rugit

-« Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas de ça chez moi ! Espère d'incapable arrête ça tout de suite si tu ne veux pas …. »

Mais se remémorant des menaces des gens bizarre qu'il avait vu a la gare Vernon préféra ne pas finir sa phrase de peur que les énergumènes arrive chez lui

Harry face a ce brusque et inattendu arrêt dans les vociférations de son oncle se retourna suivant les regards paniqués de sa famille et vit la cause de leurs réactions, et face a celle-ci il fut prêt d'être aussi étonnée que les Dursley, cependant ayan un minimum l'habitude du monde magique il se résigna a ce qu'un parchemin se recolle tous seule et le suive a la trace. L'air surpris de son visage fut donc remplacé par un mélange de tristesse et de rage quand au fait qu'il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette lettre de malheur. Il fit donc ce qu'il aurait dut faire hier, et sans prêter attention aux autres personnes présentes dans la cuisines, attrapa la lettre et la lu

_Moi, Sirius Orion Black, fils de Walburga et d'Orion Black, chef de la famille Black par le sang et par la magie certifie par ce message que son possesseur devient le chef de la famille black._

**Note de Gringotts : Le chef de famille devra se présenter dans une des succursales de nôtre banque en possession de ce parchemin dans les 72h suivants l'ouverture du message, dans le cas contraire la banque se réserve le droit de prendre des frais ou de réattribuer l'héritage à un autre membre de la famille cela en accord avec le traité de paix suivant la révolte de 1859**


	3. Chapter 3 Choix et préparation

Chapitre 3 Choix et préparations

Harry après avoir relu la courte note trois fois se demanda pourquoi celle-ci s'était réparé jusqu'à ce qu'un elfe lance un lumos dans son cerveau et qu'il comprenne la raison, qui est évidente quand on est réveillé depuis plus de cinq minutes.

Il fallait donc qu'il aille a la banque, enfin si il voulait hériter de Sirius, et de ça il n'en était pas sur , il allait donc se laisser un jour pour réfléchir, après tout il lui restait encore plus de 48H pour aller jusqu'à Gringotts, et en plus de cela il allait devoir demander l'autorisation auprès de sa famille et normalement de l'ordre. Mais les suiveurs de Dumbledore serait vraiment en option, parce que bon ils ne servent pas a grand-chose, si ce n'est a l'empêcher de profiter de sa jeunesse. En effet il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de chez lui car se serait trop dangereux, mais il n'avait pas non plus le droit d'être former pour survivre car il était trop jeunes et qu'il ne devait pas s'inquiéter de la guerre, bien qu'il soit le seul a pouvoir y mettre fin.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de grogner face a cette logique toute sorcière, et s'apprêta a laisser libre cours a ses pensée quand il se rappela du lieu ou il se situait et se contrôla. Une fois cela de fait il se retourna vers sa famille et leur dit avec autant de douceur possible dans la voie, afin de les calmer

-« Excusez moi pour la lettre, je n'avais pas vu qu'elle me suivait »

Il ne fallait pas non plus se faire des ennemies partout, certes sa famille le détestait mais depuis son retour chez aux ils l'avaient laissé tranquille, donc il allait faire un effort pour respecter leurs souhaits, qui n'étaient pas compliqué pour une fois, il lui suffisait d'être le moins encombrants possible et de ne pas faire de magie devant eux. Cependant voyant que ses excuses ne suffisait pas, il mit rapidement la lettre dans sa poche, cachant l'objet du crime loin de leur regard et cela sembla fonctionner, en effet la tension qui était monté depuis l'apparition de la lettre venait de retomber comme un soufflé.

-« Je laisse passer pour cette fois, mais fait encore une fois une chose _anormale _ devant nous et tu verras ce qu'il t'en coutera »

Voilà ce que son oncle lui dit en retour, sentant que celui-ci n'irait pas plus loin avec la menace de l'ordre sur la tête Harry prit de quoi petit-déjeuner et remonta dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire concernant l'héritage de Sirius. La seule chose qui était sur c'est que quelque soit son choix il le garderait pour lui, il venait de décidé de ne pas mettre l'ordre au courant de cet étrange courrier. D'ailleurs il espérait que la personne le surveillant, discrètement bien entendu, n'avais pas vut la forte lumière verte qui était apparu dans sa chambre hier soir.

Ne pouvant rien faire si l'ordre avait déjà aperçu la lumière, il décida de laisser ça de coté et de s'intéresser de nouveau à sa lettre. Il la relut donc bien attentivement et pensa à ce que lui apporterait d'accepter l'héritage, certes il serait plus riche et gagnerait au passage au moins une maison mais a part ça qu'est ce que sa voulait dire de devenir chef de famille d'une maison aussi ancienne que celle des Black.

Il essaya donc de se souvenir de tous ce qu'il savait du monde magique et rapidement il tira plusieurs conclusions, en acceptant l'héritage il accepterait aussi une place au magenmagot pour l'année suivante, cependant cela allait encore plus mettre les projecteurs sur lui et de cela il en avait horreur. De plus au magenmagot il devrait supporter bon nombres de personnes qu'il ne supportait pas. Il senti donc qu'il allait placer cet argument dans les contres quand un fait tous simple lui revint a l'esprit, il avait déjà une place au magenmagot en tant que Potter, donc il devra de toute façon côtoyer toutes les personnes qu'il ne supporte pas. Par contre en ayant deux sièges il aurait deux voix, donc peut être que la bas il serait un peu pris au sérieux et non pas considéré comme un moins que rien, même si malheureusement on chercherait surement plus a le manipulé qu'autre chose surtout qu'encore une fois il n'aurait reçu aucune formation avant d'arriver devant le danger . Ne sachant pas quoi faire de cet argument il passa donc au suivant avant de s'énerver encore une fois contre ceux qui ont conduit sa vie jusqu'ici, et contre lui-même de ne pas avoir cherché a en savoir plus sur lui-même avant.

Il devra porter le nom Black, et même si porter le nom de son parrain, la seule famille qu'il avait vraiment connut, l'attirait beaucoup, il y avait d'autres conséquences plus fâcheuse, il aurait ainsi un nom considéré par la majorité de la population comme étant rattaché la magie noire et au seigneur des ténèbres, et en tant que survivants prendre ce nom pourrait semer un vent de panique sur la communauté. Mais au final cela pourrait être pratique car en expliquant son choix il pourrait réhabiliter la mémoire de son parrain ce qu'il cherchera a faire de toute façon. L'autre conséquence de prendre le nom de black c'est qu'il serait beaucoup plus lié a l'assassin de son parrain, Bellatrix Lestranges ainsi que au Malefoy, et cela ne lui plaisait pas, mais vraiment pas. Il allait d'ailleurs passer à l'argument suivant quand quelque chose le frappa, il n'aurait pas besoin d'être liée a eux, en tant que chef de famille il pourrait très bien les renié, et au contraire redonner a Tonks le nom Black ou tout du moins la rattacher à la famille. Ce petit projet est un gros argument pour accepter, le seul bémol étant qu'il ne verrait pas la réaction de Bellatrix en apprenant la nouvelle

Le dernier argument auxquels il pensa sur le coup fut que en devenant propriétaire du square Grimmaurd, Dumbledore devrait lui demander l'autorisation de rester , et avoir les rôles inverser pour une fois ferait beaucoup de bien C'est argument le décida complètement, et c'est donc avec un gros sourire, un poil sadique, collé au visage qu'il prit la décision de devenir le chef de la maison Black, et cela en toute discrétion bien sûr, et il comptait d'ailleurs profiter de cette sortie pour faire quelques achats

Le seul véritable problème qui se présentait a lui maintenant était comment faire pour ne pas être reconnu pendant ses courses, car autant a Gringotts il pourrait y arriver sous sa cape d'invisibilité, autant il y a plein de commerce qu'il ne pourrait faire que a découvert, et sa tête était trop connu pour que ça ne tourne pas a l'émeute Il lui fallait donc trouver un moyen de se déguiser, et ne connaissant pas encore les glamours assez en profondeur il ne lui restait que les déguisement moldu pour faire le plus gros de la transformation.

Pour une fois être dans la chambre poubelle de son cousin allait servir, en effet celui-ci avait eu dans son enfance une période ou il adorait les déguisements, il allait surement donc pouvoir trouver quelque chose dedans. Il se mit donc a fouiller avec énergie dans les restes de déguisements jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelque chose d'utile, en l'occurrence une péruque. Certes c'était une peruque ignoble semblant aller avec un costume pour enfant de superman bon marché, mais avec quelques sorts ça devrait être un bon début pour cacher la chevelure si particulière des Potter.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que deux caractéristique à caché, tous d'abord ses yeux, car tous le monde sait que le survivants a des yeux décrit dans sorcière-hebdo comme étant les plus envoutants ayant jamais été vut sur terre, il devrait donc trouver un moyen de les dissimulé, et ça risquait d'être plus simple a dire qu'à faire. Mais le plus important c'était de cacher sa cicatrice. Et la cacher ne fut pas une mince affaire , car rien ne convenait dans le tas de déguisement pour enfants, a moins de vouloir attirer l'attention de tous en portant des oreilles mickey retenu par une couronne de plastique. Il lui fallait donc trouver une solution, et repensant aux nombreux films d'action que regardait son cousin une évidence lui vint, il lui suffirait de mettre du maquillage pour la cacher ou a défauts la modifier.

Il fit donc une expédition en toute discretion jusqu'à la salle de bain et fouilla dans la trousse a maquillage de sa Tante jusqu'à trouver un fond de teint d'une teinte convenable pour ce qu'il voulait faire, heureusement pour lui qu'il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps au soleil sinon ça peau déjà légèrement plus mat que celle de sa tante aurait été trop foncé pour les dons de teints de celle-ci.

Il ne lui restait donc plus que ses yeux à cacher et n'ayant pas de lentilles de couleurs chez lui il devait trouver une autre façon de faire, il retourna donc dans sa chambre avec le tube de fond de teint, et chercha quelque chose pouvant cacher la couleur de ses yeux. Et il finit par trouver, un objet tous simple auquel il aurait du penser dès le début, il allait simplement porter des verres teinté comme pour les lunettes de soleil. Mais si il voulait voir quelque chose il fallait qu'il arrive a transformer ses lunettes de vue en lunettes teinté et ça c'était pas vraiment dans ses cordes au niveau de la métamorphose.

Il chercha donc plusieurs heures en s'énervant un peu face a son manque de solution ,jusqu'à ce que sa tante vienne dans sa chambre lui apporter son déjeuner et voyant son état de dérangement avancé lui ordonne de ranger car il était chez des gens bien et qu'il devrait donc faire le minimum qu'on lui demandait. Il se mit donc a tous ranger en grommelant une fois qu'il eut finie de manger, son but étant toujours de ne pas énerver sa famille pour un rien, surtout s'il voulait qu'on l'emmène à Londres le lendemain. En rangeant un peu tous il tomba sur son balai qui trainait là depuis que Mcgonagall lui avait envoyé par hibou le premier jour de son isolement dans sa chambre et qu'il avait vite caché ne voulant pas penser plus que nécessaire à son parrain perdu

C'est en voyant le balais que la solution pour avoir des verres teinté lui vint, en effet pour pouvoir jouer aux quidditch par tous les temps il avait cherché un certain nombre de petits sortilège pour lui permettre de jouer par tous les temps, il avait ainsi trouvé un sort assombrissant les verres pour jouer face au soleil. Il venait donc de trouver la dernière pièce de son déguisement, et sous la joie d'avoir trouvé un moyen d'aller récupérer l'héritage de son parrain il faillit sauter de joie mais rapidement sa morosité revint et il se mit à anticiper sa journée du lendemain et ce qu'il espérait en ramener.


	4. Chapter 4 Gringotts

Chapitre 4 Gringotts

Avant de pouvoir partir il ne restait plus qu'un détail à régler à Harry, le moyen de transport. Il descendit donc manger avec sa famille en sachant très bien qu'il devrait demander au cours du repas, il était donc un petit peu anxieux, car bien qu'il ait un plan de secours il préférerait quand même y allée en voiture avec son oncle. Il s'installa donc à table après avoir aidé sa tante a servir, et avant que sa famille ne prenne la parole , et qu'il doive donc les couper pour sa demande, il prit les devant

« Oncle Vernon »

L'intéressé leva la tête et d'un ton résigné répondit un simple oui

-« Il faudrait que j'aille sur Londres demain… »

Avant qu'Harry puisse poursuivre il fut coupé par son Oncle qui d'un ton quelque peu enjoué lui répondit

-« Tu n'as qu'à t'arranger avec tes amis anormaux alors, parce que moi demain j''ai du boulot et je vais chez un client donc hors de question que je t'emmène »

Ignorant le terme pour désigner ses amis, qui au passage ne lui avait pas encore écrit, il répondit simplement

-« Ok je me débrouillerais seul pour y aller, mais ça ne te gènes pas que j'y aille ? »

Son Oncle le regarda comme s'il était complètement stupide

-« Bien sur que je veut bien que tu y aille, une journée où tu seras loin de ma maison est toujours une bonne journée, d'ailleurs si tu veut partir plus souvent n'hésite pas, ça nous fera du bien, comme tu peut pas faire de corvée cet année autant que tu sois le plus possible loin de moi et de ma famille»

Tous cela dit avec un regard démontrant complètement le but blessant des propos, ce qui énerva quelque peu Harry, mais ne voulant surtout pas perdre le droit de sortie illimité, celui-ci se tu et rajouta au contraire

-« Merci alors »

Le reste du repas se passa dans le silence le plus complet de la part d'Harry tandis que son Oncle parlait du client important qu'il allait voir demain et que sa tante lui confiait les commérages du quartier comme tous les soirs.

Au moment de se coucher, Harry fit une dernière checklist pour sa petite ballade du lendemain et se coucha en pensant a la journée du lendemain qui s'annonçait bien chargé

C'est donc motivé qu'il se leva le lendemain, et qu'il se prépara rapidement. Une fois le déguisement finie , aucune personne ne le connaissant qu'au travers des médias ne pourrait le reconnaitre, par contre s'il tombait sur un de ses camarades de Poudlard il devrait être très discret. En effet bien que la perruque donne l'impression qu'il avait des longs cheveux lisse et fins, que l'on ne voyait plus sa cicatrice recouvert par le fond de teint et que l'éclat de ses yeux disparaissait derrière des verres teintés, son visage lui restait le même donc il restait facilement reconnaissable pour toute personne le connaissant, mais il devait prendre le risque de toute façon.

Une fois la transformation finie il prie sa cape d'invisibilité et son balai et tout comme l'année dernière partie vers Londres en volant, repérant au passage que le membre de l'ordre chargé de le surveiller aujourd'hui était un inconnu et était très peu discret.

Après quelques heures de vols sans grand interêt, Harry arriva devant le chaudron baveur et se posa devant, en réduisant immédiatement son balai qu'il mit dans sa poche alors que lui restait bien à l'abri des regards sous sa cape. D'ailleurs en y repensant il espérait que Maugrey serait pas dans le coin sinon il risquait de se faire repérer très rapidement.

Histoire de ne pas se faire prendre, Harry attendit qu'un client entre dans le bar par la voie moldu puis se glissa derrière lui avant que la porte ne se ferme. Il fit de même pour l'arche menant au chemin de traverse. En effet Harry voulait utiliser aussi peu que possible sa baguette sur le chemin de traverse, surtout pour ouvrir le passage, car il y avait surement des détecteurs d'empreintes magiques sur le mur afin d'empêcher les mangemorts reconnues de rentrée par là. Et si détecteur il y avait, alors il risquerait de laisser une trace bien visible de son passage qui si elle était découverte plus tard pourrait lui porter préjudice. Cela en supposant que Dumbledore n'ait pas comploté pour recevoir une alerte si sa signature magique était détecté, car dans se cas là il 'naurait même pas eu le temps d'arriver à Gringotts.

Harry fila donc tout de suite droit vers le bout de l'allée principale, là où reposait le majestueux bâtiment de la banques des sorciers. Ne voulant pas froisser les gobelins, et surtout ne voulant pas être accusé de tentative de vol, Harry preféra trouver un coin discret a proximité de la banque pour retirer sa cape et se rendre a son rendez vous ensuite.

Comme à chacune de ses visites Harry fut marqué par le luxe s'étalant dans le Hall d'entrée de cette Banque. Tout était fait pour impressionné les clients sorciers, du service d'ordre à la vu de tous et armé au moins pour affronter des dragons, au guichetier mit en hauteur sur de magnifique bureau ouvragé afin de les mettre en position de supériorité par rapports aux clients. Cependant etant quand même presser, et ne voulant pas être trop remarquer, Harry fila vers le guichet le plus proche, profitant qu'à cette heure matinale aucune queue ne soit déjà formé, et prit la parole afin de faire réagir le guichetier

-« Bonjour, je voudrais voir un responsable des héritages s'il vous plait »

Sous la demande très polie d'Harry, le gobelin releva les yeux de sa feuille et fixa Harry essayant de savoir le pourquoi de cette politesse. Car c'était bien connue les sorciers considéraient les gobelins comme des êtres sanguinaires et inutiles hords d'une banque et par conséquent ne leur montrait pas de respect et ne prenaient pas la peine de leur parler respectueusement.

-« Bien entendu, Mr …. »

S'empressant de renseigner le gobelin de manière discrète, Harry lui répondit rapidement et assez bas pour être entendu seulement par son interlocuteur

-« Potter »

A l'entente du nom le gobelin parut surpris et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à voir une autre personne avec lui, mais ne voyant personne il répondit simplement

« Mr. Potter donc, je suis heureux de voir que vous prenez enfin personnellement en charge vos affaires financières, veuillez suivre mon collègue s'il vous plait, il va vous guider jusqu'à votre destination »

Harry fut étonné de la réponse, mais repensant aux années passé ou il n'avait pas fait ses courses personnellement ne s'intéressa pas plus longtemps à la formulation de la réponse et suivit son guide.

Après quelques minutes de marche le guide s'arrêta devant une imposante porte en chêne massif parsemé de gravure d'une grande précision et recouvert d'une fine couche d'un métal brillant inconnu d'Harry. Ne voulant pas trop être sous estimé Harry essaya de cacher au maximum sa fascination pour cette porte et rentra dans le bureau après que son guide l'eut introduit.

Ce bureau comme le reste de la Banque respirait le luxe et la supériorité des gobelins. Sur le bureau une petite pancarte indiquait

_Conseiller Gornuk  
Responsable des Héritages Sorciers_

Profitant de savoir le nom de son interlocuteur et voulant montrer son respect pour la race gobeline Harry prit en premier la parole

« Bonjour Conseiller Gornuk, j'aurai besoin de votre savoir faire pour toucher un héritage »

Le gobelin, laissa passer un soupçon de surprise a l'entente de son nom, mais ne sembla porter aucun intérêt au petit compliment glissé répondit d'une voix rauque et profonde

« Bien entendu Mr Potter, de quel héritage parlez vous je vous prie ? »

Utilisant toujours un ton très courtois et en présentant le parchemin qu'il avait reçu Harry répondit

« Celui de la maison des Black, comme ce parchemin le prouve j'en suis l'héritier »

Gornuk ne sembla pas surpris par cette nouvelle et après une vérification de l'authenticité du parchemin reprit la parole

« En effet vous semblez être l'héritier, par la magie et par bientôt le sang de la maison Black »

Harry perdit le sourire de façade qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent pour laisser voir toutes son incompréhension de la situation. Voyant cela le gobelin ajouta

« Ce parchemin me prouve que vous avez passé le test de la famille Black concernant vôtre magie, chaque famille a son test, dan le cas de la famille Black le test mesure la magie présente dans le sang, c'est si je ne me trompe ce qui a eu lieu avant que vous n'ayez accès a ce parchemin »

Se souvenant de la bille, et de la lumière verte produite par celle-ci lors du contact de son sang avec celle-ci le survivant hocha la tête et écouta la suite des explications

« Cela suffit pour faire de vous l'héritier de vôtre parrain, mais pour être l'héritier et donc le chef de la maison Black, il vous faut du sang de Black en vous. SI vous avez passer le test de la magie c'est que vous avez une petite partie de sang black en vous, si je ne me trompe pas cela doit remonté a votre arrière grand-mère, mais cela ne suffit pas. Si vous voulez prendre le titre de Lord Black et hériter de tous son pouvoir vous devez donc boire une potion que votre parrain à préparer et nous à fait parvenir, celle-ci fera quelque peut évolué vôtre code génétique et vôtre magie »

Devant ces explication Harry était de plus en plus perdue, pour hériter complètement il devait changer son programme génétique, mais dans quel monde de fous il était là.

« Concrètement, cela aura pour conséquence que vôtre magie sera renforcé, et que vous devolloperez de nouvelles affinité et peut être de nouveau don si le sang injecté est lui-même porteur du don, et que vous vous l'êtes aussi de façon passif ou tout du moins non révélée »

Harry fut rassuré par cette partie des explication, en effet il n'y avait rien de négatif dans tous cela, au contraire il en sortirai plus fort pour affronter tous ces ennemis, et son contentement dut se lire sur son visage car le gobelin le refroidit quelque peu en continuant

« Cependant cela pourra aussi modifier quelque peu votre apparence, et même si ce n'est pas très visible le processus d'adaptation du code génétique reste très douloureux pour le sujet, tellement douloureux que certaines personnes font des arrêts cardiaque lors de la consommation de cette potion »

Certes Harry avait pensé a se suicidé, mais là s'entendre dire qu'il risquait sa vie s'il consommait la potion il n'avait plus vraiment envie de la prendre, surtout maintenant que le désir de vengeance le portait. Il se renseigna donc

« Mais si je ne prend pas cette potion, a qui irait le titre de chef de famille ? »

Là le gobelin le regarda d'un air très serieux et lui dit

« A une personne que vous n'appreciez guère si on en croit les rumeurs, se serait votre cousin Drago Malefoy, qui deviendrait chef de la maison Black »

Cette nouvelle fit déglutir Harry, en aucun cas il ne pouvait laisser Malefoy prendre le rôle de chef de famille, ce qui simplifia le choix

« Dans se cas je prendrai la potion et deviendrai héritier par le sang et par la magie »

A cet annonce Gornuk acquiesça, sortit une fiole et invita Harry a le suivre jusqu'à une petite pièce dérobé dans laquelle se trouvait un lit

« Je vous laisse prendre la potion, on fera un bilan sur votre nouveau titre après si vous survivez, normalement la potion mais de 20 à 30 minutes à agir complètement »

Sur ces dernières recommandations le gobelin lui tendit la fiole et quitta la pièce. Prenant son courage à deux mains Harry s'assit sur le lit, déboucha la fiole, puis la but d'un coup sans faire attention au gout métallique rappelant le sang de celle-ci.

Dès que le liquide fut dans sin estomac la transformation commença, en tous cas c'est ce que supposa Harry au vut d la douleur qu'il le traversa. Une douleur atroce, lui faisant penser a celle qu'il avait ressenti sous le doloris de Voldemort, en moins puissante mais plus vicieuse. Il avait l'impression d'être rongé de l'intérieur par un produit corrosif, c'était atroce. Au bout de 10 minutes plus aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, il n'en avait plus la force. Au bout de 20 minutes il n'en pouvait plus, il était a la limite de s'évanouir sous l'effet de la douleur, mais dès qu'il se rapprochait de la délivrance du coma la douleur semblait redoubler et il était complètement réveillé.

Heureusement pour Harry pour une fois les choses se passèrent comme prévu et au bout de 27 minutes et quelques dizaines de secondes la douleur s'arrêta aussi brusquement qu'elle n'était arrivée laissant un Harry très affaibli et couvert de transpiration dans le lit. Il fut tout de suite pris en charge par Gornuk qui arriva tout de suite et lui administra une potion de soin , potion qui annula les effets négatif de la dernière potion presque immédiatement.

Devant le regard surpris et soulage qu'Harry adressa au Gobelin celui-ci ne out s'empecher de préciser

« Vôtre parrain avait aussi prévut la potion de soin approprié, qui semble très efficace, en général il fau heures au sorcier pour récupérer au point ou vous semblez être actuellement avec les potions de base »

Ne cherchant pas plus loin comment Sirius avait put trouver une potion aussi efficace il lui en fut reconnaissant et se leva pour finir la succession.

Gornuk pris la parole dès qu'ils furent installée dans son bureau

« Vous semblez chanceux, les changements physique vous touchant sont minimes, vous avec justes pris quelques centimètres, et vos yeux semble s'être obscurci un peu mais c'est tous, pour le reste a vous de vous rentre compte des changements sur votre magie my Lord »

Harry sourit aux nouvelles concernant son physique et mais tiqua sur le titre et demanda ambarassé de paraitre ignorant

« Excusez-moi, mais il me semble que l'on prend le titre de Lord seulement à notre majorité »

Le gobelin sembla s'adoucir quelque peu devant la gêne évidente

« En effet cela est le cas, tout du moins dans le cas normale, dans votre cas vous venez de devenir chef de famille a cet égard vous êtes maintenant considérez comme majeures aux regards de la loi et de la société »

Devant cette nouvelle Harry ne su comment réagir, cela allait simplifier énormément de chose, maintenant plus de raison pour le laisser en dehors de tout, maintenant il était son seul maitre et ceci même aux yeux de la loi. Cela remplie donc Harry de bonheur après quelques instants de réflexion

« Maintenant si vous le voulez je vais vous emmenez faire le tour des voutes de la famille Black, puis celle de la Famille Potter, puisque vôtre majorité vous permet d'accéder à toutes vos voutes. Une fois cela fait je vous laisserais avec les conseillers rattaché à vos coffres»

Harry ayant deviné déjà depuis quelques temps que la fortune de la famille Potter était plus importante que ce qu'il y avait dans son coffre ne fut pas surpris de cette déclaration. Après tout les Potter sont une vieille famille de sang pur ayant des brevets rapportant encore énormément.

Harry suivit donc Gornuk jusqu'aux wagonnets et parti dans les méandres de la banques, étant habitué a volé très dangereusement Harry ne fut pas gêné par le voyage et en profita pour observer son accompagnateur, celui-ci semblait être décontracté dans ce moyen de transport. En voyant ça Harry pensa qui si tous les gobelins adorait ce moyen de transport, les gobelins avait encore trouvé un moyen de diminuer les sorciers dans leurs banques, un moyen très ingénieux car servant aussi pour la sécurité du lieu.

Perdu dans ses pensées Harry ne remarque qu'ils venaient de s'arrêter devant le coffre numéro 100. Au niveau de ce coffre Gornuk descendit et en se tournant vers Harry lui dit

« A partir de là il faut avancer a pied, en tous cas pour la première visite, après le chef de famille peut y accéder beaucoup plus rapidement »

Intéresser par ce moyen de transport plus rapide, Harry allait se renseigner quand un rugissement qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien retentit dans les tunnels sombres du fond de Gringotts. Harry eut du mal à retenir un frisson lorsqu'il se rendit compte que la légende indiquant que des dragons gardait les voutes des familles les plus anciennes était vrai. Cependant voyant que son guide avançait sans crainte Harry fit appel a son courage tout gryffondor et le suivit, même si il resta sur ses gardes et tenait très fortement sa baguette.

La balade ne dura que 5 minutes, ce qui est le temps qu'il fallut pour atteindre le coffre 84. Sur la porte du coffre Harry pouvait distinguer les lévriers noires accolé a l'écu vert , insigne de la maison Black. A la vue du blason, et sans attendre de consigne de Gornuk, Harry fut attiré vers la porte, sur la quelle il posa la main sans même y réfléchir ou pouvoir faire autre chose, l'appel du blason était trop fort pour ses maigres défenses mentales.

Il plaça donc sa main, dans un panneau semblant être fait pour, panneau qui s'illumina à l'image de la bille qui lui avait amener le message de Sirius. Alors que la lumière diminuait grandement, Harry sentit un poids à son annulaire droit. Poids qui se trouva être une bague a l'effigie des Black, avec leur devise marquer en minuscule lettre gravé sur le pourtour de la chevalière.

Se doutant que cet bague représentait son statut de chef de famille, mais étant étonné de ne jamais en avoir vut, par exemple au doigts de Sirius ou de Lucius Malefoy, Harry se tourna vers le gobelin pour lui faire part de son incompréhension. Celui-ci devant le manque d'éducation de Harry sembla réprimé un soupir de découragement, et d'une ton dogmatique lui expliqua

« La chevalière que vous venez d'acquérir prouve que l'âme de la famille Black vous accepte comme chef au travers vôtre sang et vôtre magie, de ce fait vous venez d'hériter de cette chevalière, forgé par les nôtres bien évidemment, qui comme toutes les chevalières de chef de famille est aussi une amulette avec une gamme de pouvoir varié en fonction des familles. Leur seul point commun, est de pouvoir être invisible aux yeux de tous. Pour connaitre les pouvoirs de vôtre bague se sera à vous de faire les recherches approprié dans les archives de la maison Black, archives présente dans le coffre auquel vous faite face »

Heureux de ses explication Harry acquiesça avec un sourire sur le visage, finalement devenir chef de famille avait plus d'avantage que prévu, et ce n'était pas plus mal, dans sa course a la vengeance Harry aurait en effet besoin de toutes les ressources possibles. Voulant d'ailleurs avoir une idée de celle-ci il demanda à Gornuk

« Est-ce que j'ai le temps de vérifier le contenu des mes coffre ? »

Le gobelin lui répondit rapidement

« Vous en avez le temps bien évidemment, mais je vous conseillerais plutôt de regarder le relevé que je vous remettrai à la remontée, celui si vous présentera tous vos bien avec illustration pour les objets. Cela sera surement plus pratique pour vous, car vous connaitrez alors la fonction, et les protection, que chaque objet possède. Ce qui sera plus sécuritaire si je puis me permettre, après tous la famille Black a longtemps excellé dans une magie assez sombre »

Voyant la justesse du conseil Harry reporta sa visite des coffres à plus tard, à quand il serait ce qu'il voudrait dedans plus précisément. Il indiqua donc a Gornuk de se diriger vers la voute Potter

Il remarcha donc une dizaine de minutes, ce rapprochant a chaque pas des rugissements de dragon. Voyant que son client n'avait pas l'air rassuré, et ayant pour une fois affaire a un client qui ne les méprisait pas, le gobelin décida de le rassurer un petit peu

« Les dragons ne garde que les coffres les plus profonds, et la voute Potter se trouve au même niveau que celle des Black donc vous n'avez pas à vous en faire »

Pas vraiment rassuré, mais ne voulant pas passé pour plus faible qu'actuellement, Harry, essaya donc de reprendre contenance et marcha derrière son guide en examinant les portes des coffres, et remarqua qu'il ne vut aucun blason sur celles-ci. Tandis que dès qu'il aperçut le coffre 58 il sut que c'était celui des Potter, même s'il n'avait jamais pu voir le blason des Potter Il sut directement que l'antilope qui lui faisait face avec une petite cicatrice sur le flanc était le blason des Potter Tout comme devant le coffre des Black, il fut attiré par la porte, mais avec une attirance beaucoup plus élevé , et l'intensité de la lumière ocre qui se dégagea du panneau sur lequel reposait la main de Harry était incomparable avec la lumière dégagé à la voute Black.

Alors que chez les Black il avait juste senti le poids de la bague sur son doigts, là il eut une sensation de plénitude quand un courant de magie pour le parcourut laissant en repartant un poids a son majeur droit. Il venait de recevoir la chevalière de chef de famille de la maison Potter. Alors que la chevalière black était faite d'un matériau très sombre et incrusté de jade rappelant la couleur vert foncé typique des Black, la chevalière Potter elle était à l'opposé. Le support semblait être fait de platine et parcouru d'une pierre rouge tirant vers le marron en fonction de la lumière, qui se révélera plus tard être de la jaspe.

N'ayant plus de coffres à visiter, les coffres secondaire ayant tous rejoints le principale étant donné qu'il était le seul membre de la famille Potter, il se tourna de nouveau vers Gornuk qui lui fit signe de repartir dans l'autre sens pour remonter à son bureau.

Pendant tous le trajet Harry resta perdu dans ses réflexions concernant le pouvoir de ses bagues, et décida qu'il essaierait de trouver un document les listant le plus vite possible. Il était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'il faillit ne pas entendre ce que lui dit le gobelin une fois assis a son bureau

« Maintenant que vous avez pris connaissance de l'emplacement de vos coffres vous pourrez, a tous moment en sortir le contenue que vous voulez simplement en y pensant. Vôtre bague de chef de famille, attribuer à toutes les familles assez riche pour se les faire forger à ses couleurs, servira de portail pour récupérer les objets, par contre pour tous ce qui concerne la gestion de vos fonds vous devrez vous déplacez en personne, ou envoyez une personne mandaté, jusqu'à une de nos succursale, nous ne considérons pas qu'une lettre suffisent pour établir un accord commerciale même si vôtre sceau repose dessus. »

Harry acquiesça plus par principe que pour autre chose, il n'avait aucune idée de comment gérer des fonds, et encore moins des fonds aussi énorme que le siens, il allait donc devoir vite se former ou plus simple trouver une personne de confiance. Et comme si les gobelins pouvait lire dans sa tête, a ce moment là, les portes s'ouvrirent laissant place a un gobelin rappelant vaguement quelque chose à Harry, et il en eut vite la confirmation quand celui-ci pris la parole

« Bonjour my Lord, je suis Gripsec, descendant du clan qui occupe le poste de gestionnaire de la famille Potter, et de conseiller financier depuis plus de deux siècles maintenant. Je suis a votre disposition pour répondre a toute vos question sur les voutes Potter, et d'ici une semaine sur les voutes Black. »

Au nom Harry compris que ce gobelin était le gobelin qui l'avait mené à son coffre la première fois qu'il était venu avec Hagrid.

« Bonjour conseiller Gripsec, je suis ravi de vous revoir, je voudrais justement savoir si je pouvais mandater la gestion de mes affaires financière a quelqu'un »

Sentant le profit facile qui lui tendait les bras, Gripsec s'empressa de répondre, laissant briller un grand intérêt dans ses yeux

« Je peux bien évidemment m'assurer que les voutes Black et Potter continueront à grossir, mais cela aura un cout bien évidemment »

Sachant très bien que s'il ne confiait pas la gestion de ses bien a quelqu'un de compétent il risquait de très vite perdre de l'argent il était tenté d'accepter, mais ne voulant pas complètement être escroquer il demanda avec un aire candide

« Et quel serait ce coût »

Sentant que l'affaire était dans la poche Gripsec répondit en affichant un sourire, qu'on pourrait décrire comme hypocrite

« Oh, trois fois rien pour un service d'une telle qualité, après tous nul sorcier ne peut égaler un gobelin en affaire, je vous propose donc de m'occuper de vos fonds mais 50 % de l'argent gagner sera pour Gringotts »

Devant une offre s'approchant beaucoup plus de l'escroquerie que d'une réelle offre commerciale Harry fut choqué et répondit avec une voix vibrant sous la rage qu'il ressentait à ce que même son conseiller le prenne pour un idiot

« Dans se cas je vais clôturer mes comptes et prendre un conseiller moldu, qui me fera surement gagner beaucoup plus, ou en tous cas ne me volera pas de manière aussi éhontées. »

Sous le choc d'être repousser en faveur d'un simple moldu Gripsec faillit laisser parler sa nature gobelin, qui le poussait à faire payer l'affront que son jeune client venait de lui faire, mais sachant très bien que s'il s'en prenait au survivant il le payerai très chère, il se retint et dit d'un ton chargé de colère

« Faire une telle chose vous mettrait au ban de la société sorcière, je vous propose donc, de manière à arrangé tous le monde, de ne prendre que 40% des revenues générée par mes actions »

Comme s'il était pas déjà en marge de la société, il n'était rien d'autre qu'une arme condamné à tuer ou être détruit. Il rétorqua donc avec lui aussi une hargne palpable

« Je ne suis pas un de ses Sang pur méprisable ne pouvant se passer des autres. Et si vous ne me faites pas rapidement une offre ne me prenant pas pour un incapable je demanderai à Gornuk de prendre les dispositions pour clôturer les comptes et envoyer tous mes héritages a mon domiciles »

Harry avait conscience d'être en position de force, après tous il détenait a lui seul la fortune de 2 grande familles de sang pur, autrement dit il avait assez d'or pour forcé les gobelins a le prendre un minimum au sérieux même s'il était loin d'avoir les connaissances ou l'expérience pour tirer beaucoup de cet avantage. Sentant qu'il risquait de perdre un client important Gripsec fut obliger de lui soumettre une offre plus acceptable, mais surtout en voyant que le jeune homme était loin d'être aussi manipulable que l'image qu'il renvoyait a la société , il en vient a lui accorder un minimum de respect, et ferait donc tous pour l'enrichir le plus possible, surtout que ça enrichirai la banque tout autant, il fit donc une proposition, somme toute assez basique pour un client venant juste d'atteindre la majorité.

« Puisque vous semblez prêt à agir sans réfléchir, je vais être magnanime avec vous, et vous permettre d'avoir le meilleur conseiller possible a moindre coût. Je me chargerai donc de vos affaire financière, et Gringotts récupérera 15% des revenu, et en plus Gringotts couvrira 25% des pertes éventuelles. Je ne peut vous faire de meilleures offres »

Sentant qu'il ne pourrait avoir mieux comme offre, et que de toute façon celle-ci lui convenait très bien Harry acquiesça et se leva pour saluer son conseiller, quand se rappelant d'une dernière petite chose à régler par rapport a la famille Black, se tourna vers Gornuk

« Une dernière chose, je voudrais que la famille Tonks soit de nouveau officiellement rattaché a la famille Back, et je veut aussi que Bellatrix en soit expulsé ainsi que sa sœur Narcissa. Je juge qu'en s'alliant au seigneur des ténèbres, ces membres de famille œuvre à malmener l'image que je compte donner de la maison Potter-Black, je ne veux donc plus les voir dans aucun document avec le nom de Black, et su ceux je vous remercie pour l'aide et je vais vous laisser »

Cette demande sembla gener le gobelin qui lui répondit avec beacoup d'hésitation

« Je comprends que cela puisse vous gêner my lord, mais vous ne pouvez pas encore prendre de telles décision, pour ça il faut être chef de famille depuis plus de 2 ans, ou être plus vieux que les personnes touchées par ces décisions »

A l'entente de cette réponse Harry ne put rien faire d'autres qu'acquieser, il ne changerait pas les loi en claquant des doigts, il allait donc devoir attendre 2 ans pour les exclure, enfin si lui-même était encore vivant dans 2 ans

Prenant la liste de ses biens, qu'il envoya dans ses voute grâce a sa bague de chef de la famille Black Harry salua les gobelins et se fit ramener l'entrée par Gripsec, qui en profita pour lui parler des investissements qu'il comptait faire


	5. Chapter 5 Un nouveau compagnon

Chapitre 5 Un nouveau compagnon

En sortant de Gringotts, après 4 heures d'entretien, Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, manger quelque chose. Mais ne voulant toujours pas risquer de se faire reconnaitre il n'eut le choix de se remettre sous sa cape d'invisibilité discrètement et de filer vers un stand qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu, celui-ci proposait des plats simple à déguster en faisant ses courses. Profitant du peu de sécurité autour de ce stand, Harry attira à lui un plat qu'il mangea sans même prendre le temps de l'identifier, en ayant quand même pris le temps de laisser quelques mornilles au vendeur en espérant couvrir le prix du plat.

Une fois l'estomac remplie il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un endroit calme pour se poser et consulter rapidement la liste de ses biens avant d'aller se promener dans quelques magasin du chemin de traverse, et profiter d'y être vraiment pour la première sans aucune surveillance, et a l'abris de toute menace, ou presque, , pour découvrir toutes la gamme de produit proposé sur l'allée commerçante des sorciers.

Le problème étant justement pour commencer de trouver un endroit ou se poser, car peu de magasin proposait des sièges à l' abri des regards indiscrets, seul lieu où il aurait put retirer sa cape tranquillement. Ne voulant pas prendre de risque Harry pensa même rentrer à Privet Drive pour faire un bilan avant de revenir plus tard pendant les vacances. Mais en sachant très bien qu'une fois que Dumbledore aurait découvert qu'il était venu chercher son héritage il lui serait beaucoup plus compliqué de partir de chez lui, et ne sachant pas combien de temps cela prendrai il décida de n pas tenter le diable et resta sur le chemine de traverse, mais prix quand même la peine de se diriger vers un petit magasin qu'il n'avait jamais vut au par avant, ce magasin semblait vendre tout un tas d'objets récupéré au cours du temps, une sorte de brocanteur sorcier.

Ce qui attira Harry vers se magasin était qu'il était très peu éclairé, et très peu fréquenté, de ce fait personne ne le verrait si ce n'est le propriétaire, mais comme celui-ci ne pourrait le reconnaitre avec son déguisement, il n'avait aucun risque. Il ouvrit donc la porte et rentra dans le magasin qui lui fit penser à sa chambre la première qu'il était rentré dedans, quand encore aucun tri n'avait été fait dans le tas de jouet de Dudley. Il fonça donc vers un tas éloigné du guichet, et retira sa cape discrètement, ne voulant pas provoquer une crise cardiaque au vendeur qui semblait assez âgé.

Une fois découvert Harry ne se cacha plus, et le vieil homme sembla a peine surpris de voire quelqu'un apparaitre dans son magasin sans qu'il ne l'ait vut rentrer, mais il ne sembla pas interesser par le moyen car il s'empressa de fondre sur Harry pour le guider

« Bonjour, jeune homme, puis je vous aider a trouvé quelque chose ? »

Surpris par le manque de réaction vis-à-vis de son apparition, et par le ton du vendeur qui contrairement a ce que pouvait laissé penser son apparence était plein de vie, Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Euh….Bonjour. Je ne cherche rien en particulier, je vais juste faire un tour voir si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant, mais je vous remercie pour la proposition »

Le vendeur voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas aider plus son client pour le moment reparti au guichet et le surveilla du coin de l'œil prêt a fondre sur lui si Harry s'intéressait de plus prêt a un objet. Et parmi le bric-à-brac se trouvant dans ce magasin Harry trouva plusieurs choses qui l'intéressèrent. Des choses auxquels il n'aurait pas pensé s'il n'était pas tombé dessus, et ne se demandant pas si il n'avait pas déjà ce qu'il fallait dans ses voutes pris tous ce qui l'attirait, ou tout du moins tous ce qui semblait faire réagir sa magie, qui suite a son récent éveil était très sensible.

Harry se retrouva donc 30 minutes plus tard a la caisse en présentant des objets au vendeur pour que celui-ci leur explique leur utilité ou leur utilisation.

Tout d'abord il présenta un simple bracelet en cuir qui l'intriguait. Et dès qu'il le vit le vendeur commença ses explications

« Au vu du tas d'objet que vous avez ramené je peux dire que vous avez très bon goûts monsieur, alors tout d'abord le bracelet que vous me présenter. Celui-ci repose dans ce magasin depuis a peine 10 jours, je l'ai récupéré suite à une vente aux enchères organisée par les aurors, si j'ai bien compris ce bracelet viendrai de la perquisition de la maison d'une personne reconnu au service de vous-savez-qui. Donc pour en revenir à l'objet lui-même, bien qu'il ait appartenu à un sorcier noir, ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un étui. Si vous le placez à vôtre bras il pourra retenir deux armes de vôtre choix les rendant indétectable et surtout personnes ne pourra vous enlevé le bracelet de force, donc vous aurez toujours les armes sélectionnées sur vous. Pour les utilisées, il vous suffira de penser à votre arme, et même si vous être sous un système empêchant la magie, l'arme apparaitra dans vôtre main. SI je ne me trompe pas, ce sont les nains qui ont confectionné cet accessoire pour transporter plus facilement leurs outils, de ce fait la magie utilisé est de la magie des nains, donc indétectable et impossible à rendre inopérante par les sorciers »

Ravi de la qualité des explications, et surtout du produit en lui-même Harry fit un gros sourire, et présenta l'objet suivant. Cette fois c'était une simple bille transparente, de la taille de son ongle. De nouveau le vendeur s'emballa et partit dans ses explications

« Cette bille, est un objet qui était très à la mode il y a de cela deux siècles, malheureusement les enchantements permettant leur fonctionnements ont disparu avec leur créateur, dont le nom tomba dans l'oubli. Cette bille en particulier provient surement d'un héritage refusé à cause des dettes, donc cette bille sert d'enregistrer de scène. Il vous suffit de la mettre dans une pièce et de l'activer grâce au mot d'activation que vous aurez choisi pour que tous ce qui se passe dans la pièce soient enregistré, vous permettant de revoir toute la scène, avec le son, par la suite. Si vous possédez une seconde billes vous pouvez même avoir la retransmissions en direct »

Un outil d'espionnage très pratique pensa tout de suite Harry, et en espérant qu'au moins une de ses merveilles soit déjà dans ses coffres il présenta l'objet suivant. Cette fois c'était une chaine en argent toute simple, mais qui semblait dégager une aura. En la voyant la mine du vendeur s'assombrit

« Ce collier repose dans cette boutique depuis 12 ou 13 ans maintenant, et j'espère qu'il ne partira pas avec vous. Parce que je ne pense pas qu'un jeune homme comme vous pourrait avoir besoin d'un collier suppresseur de magie. Comme vous avez du le comprendre, ce collier permet d'empêcher une personne d'utiliser sa magie, il faut savoir que cela est très douloureux pour la personne portant le collier. La seule particularité de ce collier qui fait que je ne l'ai pas encore détruit, est que c'est un des rares de ces colliers qui transmet la magie absorbé a la personne ayant apposé le collier, de force bien entendu »

A la description de l'objet Harry eut du mal à déglutir et son sang se glaça, en pensant a ce que pouvait ressentir un sorcier privé de sa magie il en eut presque des haut le cœur, mais sa magie le poussait à acheter l'objet et c'est donc ce qu'il fit, même si il se jura de ne pas l'utiliser. Mais ne voulant pas s'attarder plus que nécessaire sur le collier il présenta le dernier objet qu'il l'avait intéressé. Le dernier objet était le plus volumineux, c'était une sorte de boule de cristal mais elle était loin de l'appareil divinatoire de base, bien qu'Harry puisse dire en quoi.

« Alors cette boule est un des produits les plus voulu par mes clients, mais son prix les a tous repoussé jusqu'à présent. Donc avant que je vous fasse rêver en vous décrivant les caractéristique de cet objet je dois vous demander si vous pouvez vous offrir cet objet, qui accompagné des 3 autres vous fera un total de 25 000 galion »

Harry sachant très bien qu'il avait les moyens de se payer cela acquiesça vivement, ayant hâte de connaitre l'utilité de cet objet qui semblait si tentant.

« Pour une fois qu'une personne aisé prend le temps de venir dans mon magasin de vieillerie ça fait plaisir, et si vous l'acheter celle boule je vous ferai un cadeau. Mais avant tous je vais vous décrire l'effet de l'œil d'Arès. Cet objet sert simplement de simulateur de combat, mais quand je dis simplement c'est quelque peu ironique, jamais vous ne trouverez un simulateur aussi puissant. Il sait simuler tous les types de combat imaginables, et ceci contre tous les adversaires que vous pouvez imaginer. En plus de cela, vous aurez la possibilité d'apprendre chaque sort, chaque mouvement et toutes les caractéristiques des ennemies que vous rencontrerez si vous arrivez à les battre en utilisant leurs propres armes. C'est-à-dire que si vous voulez apprendre des mouvement d'art martiaux il vous faudra battre vôtre adversaire virtuel dans un combat physique et ainsi de suite »

Devant les possibilités qui s'ouvraient à lui avec cet appareil les yeux d'Harry se mirent à luire de bonheur. Il venait de trouver un moyen d'avoir l'entrainement que son chère directeur n'avait pas encore pris la peine de lui fournir, et ça allait simplifier énormément de choses. Il s'empressa donc d'annoncer sa décision

« Je vous remercie pour ces explication très complètes, je vais donc prendre les 4 objets » et faisant un geste de la main une bourse contenant le montant demandé apparu sur le guichet.

Cela sembla surprendre quelque peu le vendeur, mais il ne chercha pas plus loin et encaissa l'argent avant de filer en arrière boutique et de revenir avec une fiole qu'il tendit a Harry

« Voici le cadeau promit, cette potion vous permettra d'optimiser vôtre entrainement en vous listant vos points forts, et vos éventuelles dons familiaux, qui sont parfois tombé dans l'oublie »

Heureux de ce cadeau surprise Harry fit un grand sourire au vendeur puis le quitta après l'avoir saluer et envoyer ses acuqisition rejoindre le contenu du coffre des blacks, après tout le collier était surement de la magie noire et aurait donc plus sa place dans le coffre des Blacks

En sortant du magasin, Harry ne prit pas la peine de remettre sa cape, se disant qu'au vu du monde présent dans les rue a cet heure suivant tout juste le déjeuner il ne risquait pas d'être reconnue avec son déguisement. Il profita donc de la cohue pour se promener discrètement jusqu'à la ménagerie magique, il lui fallait en effet racheter de quoi satisfaire la gourmandise de sa cher Hedwige, et des hiboux qu'il ne manquerait pas de recevoir quand son titre de lord serait rendu publique.

Il entra donc dans la ménagerie, et se laissa bercer par les différents bruits d'animaux qu'il pouvait entendre, mais ne voulant pas perdre trop de temps il se dirigea droit vers la jeune vendeuse qui tenait le comptoir

« Bonjour mademoiselle, qu'auriez vous comme gourmandise pour hibou autre que le miam-Hibou, j'ai bien peur que ma chouette commence à s'en lasser »

La vendeuse sembla ravit de pouvoir montrer l'étendue de sa gamme de produit et commença a lui présenter une multitude de petits plaisir différent jusqu'à ce que se perdant dans les propos de la jeune fille, une petite voix aigue se fit entendre

§ qu'elle idiote ssselle là, proposssé de la nourriture pour aigle pour une chouette§

Reconnaissant, pour une fois, tout de suite le fourchelangue, Harry essaya de ne pas réagir mais il eut de plus en plus de mal en entendant le serpent continué à déprécier le travail de la vendeuse, n'y tenant plus Harry se retourna, pour savoir qui était le petit serpent en sachant tant sur les produits de ce magasin, et ce qu'il vut le surpris. Face à lui se tenait un tout petit serpent gris assez pâle alors qu'il s'attendait a être en face d'un vieux serpent ayant passé sa vie dans ce magasin et ayant donc eut le temps de tout apprendre. Le serpent sembla remarquer qu'Harry le regardait car il se mit a lui parler

§ Qu'est ssse qu'il a le deux jambes ? Il est étonné qu'un ssserpent ne passsssse pas ssson temps a dormir ou quoi ? Non mais vraiment, il lui arrive quoi pour me regarder avec des yeux aussi gros. Et allée encore plus gros les yeux, je n'aurai pas crut qu'on pouvait être plus sssurpris qu'il ne l'était déjà§

Harry était de plus en plus intrigué par ce petit serpent, tout d'abord il semblait avoir une excellente mémoire, ou connaissance des animaux, et en plus il pouvait voir ses yeux alors qu'ils étaient cachés. Ne résistant pas a la tentation il se dépêcha d'achter 2 ou 3 friandise pour Hedwige avant de sortir du magasin pour y rerentrer dans la foulée mais en ayant cette fois mis sa cape.

Une fois bien à l'abri sous sa cape il fonça directement vers les vivarium et repéra son petit serpent et s'adressa tout de suite a lui

§Sssalut, petit ssserpent§

Voir le serpent sursauter et tourner la tête dans tous les sens en faisant de gros yeux cherchant la personne lui parlant, fut presque trop pour Harry qui était a la limite d'éclater de rire, ce qui aurait griller sa couverture, il se controla donc le plus possible et rajouta

§ C'est au tour de qui d'être sssurpris maintenant ? §

Le serpent sembla se rappeler qu'il pouvait voir la chaleur dégagé, et repéra rapidement Harry

§ Tu es un parleur ? Sssi j'en crois nos légendes vous n'êtes pas beaucoup§

Comprenant de quoi parlait le serpent Harry s'empressa de confirmer

§ Oui je peut parler au ssserpent, d'ailleurs, comment tu connais autant de chossse sssur l'alimentation des animaux ? §

Le petit serpent sembla rayonné de bonheur d'être face a un parleur, même si celui-ci avait des questions bizarre

§ Tu est sssur d'être un parleur ? parssse que tout les parleur sssavent que les ssserpents magiques peuvent transssmettre leur mémoire à leurs enfants §

Harry fut étonné de cette nouvelle, après tous les fourchelanges étaient tellement mal perçut qu'il n'avait jamais profité de ce don pour parler vraiment a un serpent, surtout que ce don lui rappelait inévitablement qu'il était le survivant. Mais maintenant qu'il était condamné à affronter Voldemort en première ligne, il serait peut être temps de prendre toutes les ressources a sa disposition , a commencer par ses dons

§ Oui je sssuis un parleur, mais c'est mal vu de l'être, donc je n'ai que très peu parler avec des ssserpents, et les ssseules ssserpents magique que j'ai vue voulaient me tuer§

Le petit sembla étonner de cela

§Quelles ssserpents pourraient vouloir tuer un parleur ? dite le moi que je dissse a tous que ssses ssserpents ne méritent pas de vivre, sss'en prendre à un parleur est complètement interdit par toutes nos traditions§

De nouveau les propos de serpents étonnèrent beaucoup Harry, et sentant que le petit savait encore énormément de chose, surtout si ses ancètre avait un jour appartenu à un sorcier, il décida de l'embarquer avec lui. Avec son autorisation bien sur , il la lui demanda donc

§SSS'est une longue hissstoire, mais sssi tu veut bien venir avec moi je te la raconterai§

Le serpent se releva de toute sa hauteur, et était a la limite de se lancer contre la vitre pour rejoindre Harry, tellement son envie de partir avec lui était grande

§Bien sssur que j'acsssepte, quel ssserpent ssserait assssez idiots pour refussser de devenir le familier d'un parleur !

Harry s'empressa donc de prendre son nouveau compagnon, sans chercher plus loin la signification du familier, et tous comme pour son repas laissa quelques pièces sur le comptoir avant de partir en toute discrétion.

Ne voulant pas être repérée avec un serpent sur lui, Harry ordonna a son nouveau protégée de se cacher et de ne surtout pas faire de bruit. Estimant avoir encore 1h30 devant lui avant de repartir pour privet drive, Harry estima qu'il avait le temps de faire un petit tour du coté de l'allée des embrumes. Mais ne voulant pas être alpagué dans cette rue très mal réputé il garda sa cape sur lui. En visitant l'allée il remarqua que très peu de magasin avait l'air louche, la plupart semblait simplement vieux. C'est d'ailleurs un de ces magasins là qui attira le regard de jeune homme. Le magasin en question semblait être un magasin d'artefact.

Se rappelant de l'utilité des objets qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt, il rentra dans le magasin, après avoir ôté sa cape et en fit le tour, profitant toujours de son extra-sensibilité magique temporaire pour choisir rapidement les produits les plus intéressants. Cette fois la pêche fut moins bonne, car seule deux objets attirèrent son attention. Le premier objet ressemblait à une lentille de contact moldu, et le second était lui un simple anneau d'argent.

Il se présenta donc à la caisse avec les objets en questions, et demanda des indication supplémentaire au vendeur , mais contrairement au brocanteur du d »but d'après midi, celui-ci était avare en parole et lui indiqua le minimum, et ceux sur un ton glacial. Voila ce qu'Harry retira de la discussion

«La lentille permet de voire à travers tous matériaux non magiques à volonté, elle permet aussi d'avoir une vision thermique. Pour l'activer il vous suffit de penser a la fonctionnalité que vous voulez. Elle coute 50 galions. L'anneau d'argent quand à lui permet de dissimuler l'aura de son porteur à volonté, ceci afin de cacher sa présence plus efficacement. La bague coutait seulement 3 galions »

Sortant de la boutique satisfait de sa journée Harry décida qu'il était temps de rentrer chez lui, pour commencer a organiser sa nouvelle vie.

Il trouva donc un coin désert et enfourcha son balai au plus grand déplaisir de son compagnon à écaille qui ralla durant tous le trajet qu'il fallait être fou pour utiliser un tel moyen de transport.


	6. Chapter 6 De découvertes en découvertes

Je tiens à remercier particulièrement les revieweur. Vos messages me font vraiment plaisir

Je m'excuse également pour mon retard, j'ai eu un problême de connexion ce week end, mais ne vous en faites pas ce ne sera pas récurrent, et j'ai assez de chapitre d'avance pour tenir le rythme .

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture

Chapitre 6 De découvertes en découvertes

Harry arriva chez lui alors que le soleil se couchait, empêchant totalement de voir l'arrivée d'Harry, celui-ci arrivant dos au soleil, en plus de porter sa cape d'invisibilité. Voulant s'assurer de son escapade n'avait pas été signalé, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil pour repérer le membre de l'ordre de garde. Il fut soulagé en voyant que la personne présente, en l'occurrence Tonks, n'avait pas l'air paniqué, elle semblait plus s'ennuyer qu'autre chose. Ne cherchant pas plus loin Harry rentra dans sa chambre par la fenêtre.

La première chose qu'il remarqua en atterrissant était que l'hibou inconnu était reparti, mais qu'Hedwige elle était revenue, et était en train de dormir dans sa cage. Ayant beaucoup de chose à faire il la laissa dormir pour s'affairer à l'étude du contenue de ses voutes. Mais avant tous il devait installer son compagnon, et aussi lui trouver un nom. Chose qu'il fit aussi tôt après s'être débarassé de son déguisement, tout en préparant un semblant de vivarium à l'aide de la magie, même si la métamorphose n'était pas vraiment son point fort.

§Tu n'aurait pas un nom par hasssard ?§

Le serpent passioné par la construction de son habitat ne répondit pas tout de suite mais fini par lui répondre

§Non jeune parleur, ssse sssera à toi de me nommer une fois que l'on sssera liée§

Harry fut pris de cours par cette nouvelle, de quelle lien parlait donc le sepent. Il lui demanda donc d'une voix exprimant clairement son incompréhension

§De quel lien parles-tu ?§

Le serpent une fois de plus sembla déconcerté par le manque de connaissance de son nouveau maître a propos des serpents

§ Quand un ssserpent magique accepte un maitre, le couple doit ssse lier, ainsi je pourrais devenir ton familier et non ton animal de compagnie comme le volatile la bas§

Harry écoutait mais n'était pas plus avancé et cela dut se voir sur son visage, de manière tellement évidente que même un serpent le compris

§ Pour réalissser le lien il faudra que je te morde et t'injecte mon venin tout en buvant de ton sssang, pendant ssse temps tu devras prononssser les paroles rituel qui te viendront à l'esprit lors de la morsssure. Cela aura pour conssséquence que je ne pourrais mourir que sssi toi-même tu meurs, l'inverssse n'étant pas vrai, et de ton côté tu benefisssiera de sssertain de mes pouvoirs, en plus d'être immunisé face au poison moin puisssssant que mon venin. De plusss on pourra parler de manière sssilensssieussse, par un prosssédé proche de la télépathie. Enfin au moment du lien j'acquerrait toute ta mémoire §

Au moins cette fois les explications était complètes, assez pour que même Harry, qui avait une très faible connaissance du monde sorcier ait compris l'essentielle, même si il lui manquait quelque éclaircissement qu'il demanda

§Et quels sssont les pouvoirs que je pourrais récupérer ?§

Le serpent sembla ravi de l'intérêt que lui portait son futur compagnon et lui répondit donc le plus explicitement possible

§Alors avant que tu le demande, je sssuis une jeune femelle appartenant a l'essspèssse des couleuvres à collier, mais je sssuis du côté magique de l'essspèce, du coup a la fin de ma croissance je devrais mesurer près de deux mètres. A là différenssse de nos cousins, nous avons un venin qui sss'attaque directement a la magie de nos proie, mais il est peu virulent. Tous comme nos cousins sssans magie j'adore l'eau, et mon essspèce à le pouvoir d'attirer l'air présent dans l'eau pour ressspirer lorsssque l'on nage. Etant rattaché à l'élément aqueux les plus puisssssants de mon essspèce ont un faible contrôle sur cet élément. Enfin comme nos cousins on peut voir la chaleur dégagée mais le pouvoir qui en découle est la possssssibilité de voir les auras, mais sssela nous demande plusss d'énergie que maintenir notre vision normale, ou thermique. Voisssi les pouvoirs de mon essspèce, qui est loin d'être la plus puisssssante. Mais j'essspère que sssela ne vous gênera pas, car vous ne pourrez vous liées que à trois animaux §

Sachant qu'il pourrait encore se lier à 2 autres animaux, et que cette petite couleuvre semblait être très attachante Harry n'hésita pas et invita son compagnons à opérer le lien, surtout qu'il avait la possibilité de récupérer des pouvoir très intéressants. Celui-ci n'hésita pas un instant et fondit sur la jambe d'Harry, lorsque les crochets de son serpent transpercèrent sa peau il ne sentit même pas la douleur, la seule chose qu'il sentit fut une vague de magie qui le parcouru et il entra dans une sorte de transe dans laquelle il se mit à psalmodier la formule rituel dont il ne garda aucun souvenir .

A la fin du rituel, Harry perdit connaissance, ne supportant pas la seconde évolution de sa magie pour la journée. Il se retrouva donc à dormir bien plus tôt que prévu.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, vers 4h du matin, quand Hedwige se mit a piailler de peur en apercevant le nouveau compagnon de son maitre. Maitre qui ayant un peu de mal à réfléchir au réveil ne trouva pas s'autre solution dans l'immédiat que de lancer un sortilège de silence pour couvrir la pièce, et ainsi ne pas réveiller sa famille qui risquait de mal prendre le fait de se faire réveiller par une chouette au milieu de la nuit.

Après s'être laissé 5 minutes pour hébergé, Harry analysa la situation, d'un côté de la pièce il y avait sa chouette qui hurlait, à l'opposé son serpent se cachait dans son vivarium en faisant le moin de bruit possible pour que la chouette ne le mange pas.

Comprenant enfin la situation Harry régla en premier le problème du serpent, qui était le plus simple, et il lui siffla pour le rassurer

§Ne t'en fait pas Uraeus, Hedwige ne te fera rien, en plusss ton vivarium est aussssssi fermer que sa cage tu ne risssque rien§

N'attendant pas de voir l'effet de ses paroles sur son serpent, et ne se rendant pas compte qu'il venait de lui donner un nom, il s'occupa de sa chouette. Il attrapa donc une des friandise qu'il avait acheté la veille et la lui donna tout en la caressant et en lui disant que le serpent n'était pas dangereux, au contraire. Et une fois de plus Hedwige surprit Harry car elle sembla comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il lui disait et se calma.

Une fois la situation revenue normale, ou tout du moins normale au niveau du volume sonore, Harry se tourna vers son familier qui le fixait, semblant attendre quelque chose. Dès qu'il repera qu'Harry le regardait il se mit donc a siffler

§J'aime beaucoup le nom que tu viens de m'attribuer §

Ne comprenant pas de quoi parlait son serpent Harry écarquilla une fois de plus les yeux au paroles de l'animal. Animal qui commençait a se demander si cette expréssion ébahie n'était pas l'expression normale pour le parleur

§Uraeus, c'est comme sssa que tu m'as nommer à l'instant jeune parleur§

Réalisant ce qu'il avait fait, Harry fut heureux d'avoir inconsciemment choisi un nom qui leur plaisait à tous les deux. Il sourit donc au serpent et se rappellant sa promesse de la veille lui dit

§ je sssais que je tu doit sssurement avoir beaucoup de chose à dire sur ma vie, mais comme tu la vue lors du lien, la journée d'hier était chargé et je dois prendre connaissssansse de beaucoup de chossse encore, donc on en parlera plus tard si sssaa te convient.§

Uraeus sembla d'accord avec les paroles d'Harry, et avait même une idée de ce qu'il fallait faire en premier

§Je sssuis d'accord avec toi Harry, je te consssseillerai d'ailleurs de commencer par utiliser la potion que ta offert le brocanteur, vu qu'elle prend plus de 3 heures à agir ça te laissssera le temps de prendre connaissssance des capassités de tes chevalière de chef de famille§

Acceptant l'inteligence de la remarque de son familier, Harry la suivit. Il suivit donc les instruction que lui envoya directement dans son esprit son serpent, chose qui était assez étrange quand on était pas habitué, mais beaucoup plus agréables que sa connexion avec Tom, ou encore ses cours d'occlumentie avec Rogue.

Harry sortit donc un bout de parchemin de sa valise, et versa dessus quelques gouttes de son sang, puis il replia le parchemin et l'inséra dans la fiole, immergeant totalement le parchemin dans la potion, qui fuma quelque peu et commença à agir.

Suivant le plan établi par son serpent il sortit la liste de ses possessions, et commença par celle des Potter. Plusieurs chose attirèrent son regard, mais se consacrant uniquement aux capacités de son anneau il les ignora pour le moment. Il parcouru la liste pendant une dizaine de minute quand le titre d'un livre le fit réagir, sans réfléchir plus longtemps il se concentra sur sa voute potter et pensa au titre du livre. Immédiatement et sans aucun son apparut devant lui le livre voulu

_Tous ce que doit savoir un bon chef de la maison Potter_

Sans perdre un instant, et avec un intérêt pour ce qui lisait à faire concurrence a Hermione lisant l'histoire de Poudlard , Harry plongea dans la lecture du livre.

Livre qui étant plus proche d'un livret fut finie en approximativement 2h, 2h ayant apprit énormément de chose à Harry sur sa famille.

Il apprit ainsi que depuis plusieurs siècles la famille Potter était particulièrement impliqué dans la lutte contre la mauvaise application de la magie. A aucun moment dans se livret les termes de forces du mal, ou camps de la lumière n'étaient utilisés. Juste la juste utilisation et la mauvaise utilisation de la magie. Il apprit ainsi que sa famille avait très longtemps utilisé de la magie, illégale aux yeux du survivant, mais sans jamais faire le mal avec. Il apprit également que tous les Potter naissait avec des facilité dans 2 branches de la magie, la première étant la magie du corps, ce qui était une magie dont Harry ignorait jusqu'à l'existence, et la seconde branche de la magie était complètement aléatoire. De ce qu'il avait lut, cela pouvait aussi bien être la métamorphose, que les sorts de soin ou encore une capacité innée à séduire avec une magie proche de celle de vélanes, sans être pour autant aussi efficace.

Pour Harry c'était clair, ses facilitées était tout ce qui touchait aux charmes et aux maléfices, comme le prouvait son patronus. Par contre il allait devoir faire des recherches sur la magie du corps, même si il devrait normalement trouver énormément d'information dessus dans les nombreux livres présents dans ses coffres, après tout c'était une spécialité de famille, quoi de plus normales que d'avoir des renseignements dessus.

Même si cela l'intéressait énormément, ce qui l'intéressa le plus fut la dernière partie du livre, partie qui détaillait tous les pouvoirs de l'anneau.

Tout d'abord celui-ci servait évidemment de preuve de l'identité de la personne, car nul autre que le chef de famille ne peut porter l'année sans perdre un doigt. Cela pourrait donc lui servir de signal de reconnaissance.

Ensuite était détaillé les particularités du portail relié à sa voute, ainsi le portail était instantané mais ne pouvait des objets plus grands que le porteur de l'anneau. Ce qui empêchait le transport d'organisme vivant trop grand, car ils ne supportent pas le sort de rétrécissement alors obligatoire.

Enfin était détaillée les vraies pouvoirs de l'anneau, celui-ci afin d'aider le chef de famille à protéger les secrets des Potter fournissait au porteur de l'anneau des barrières mentales résistantes a un legilimens de niveau intermédiaire. De plus toute intrusion était toute suite signalée au porteur de l'anneau, celui-ci se mettant à chauffer.

L'anneau pouvait aussi servir dans une moindre mesure de catalyseur magique, permettant ainsi de réaliser des sorts sans baguettes. Mais seuls les sorts faisant parti des 2 branches de la magie dans laquelle excellait le porteur de l'anneau pouvait être utilisé aussi bien avec l'année qu'avec la baguette, les autres branches de la magie seraient possibles de manière très réduite.

Enfin le pouvoir propre à l'anneau Potter, car implicitement il était évoqué que tous les anneaux de grande famille avait des pouvoirs semblable a ceux cité précédemment, était de pouvoir détecter toute magie portant atteinte au porteur de l'anneau. Cela permettait entre autre de réagir plus vite aux attaques surprises, ou encore d'éviter plus facilement les éventuels pièges magiques

Harry avait donc récupéré un artefact très puissant et pratique, surtout qu'en portant 2 bagues de familles les effets se sommaient, lu fournissant par exemple des défenses mentales vraiment importantes, auxquelles s'ajoutaient les faibles défense qu'il avait lui-même construite, le menant à un niveau surement plus que correcte en occlumentie même si il était surement loin d'être un maitre dans cette branche de la magie particulière.

Etant resté dans ses pensées à propos de sa famille, notamment sur le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de mauvaise magie pour ses ancêtres, seulement une mauvaise utilisation de celle-ci, et sur les pouvoir de sa bague, pendant près de 45 minutes, il ne lui restait pas le temps pour chercher le pouvoir de la chevalière black. Mais repensant a l'histoire de catalyseur, et voulant être prêt dans toute les situations, il fit passer l'anneau Potter de son majeur droit à son majeure gauche, il ne serait ainsi jamais dépourvu ou presque jamais en tous cas.

Pour passer le temps en attendant que la potion finisse de faire effet, Harry reprit la liste de biens des Potter et chercha quelques ouvrages sur la magie du corps. Mais il ne put trouver qu'un seul livre sur le sujet, un livre nommé _Le guide des Potter sur la magie du corps. _Ce livres qui se trouva faire plus de 1000 pages lorsque Harry le fit apparaitre, était en faite un journal de famille listant toutes les découverte sur la dit magie, et aidé accompagné de plusieurs guide d'apprentissage de cette magie.

Harry n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de continuer son feuilletage du guide qu'un lourd nuage de fumée s'échappa de la fiole, enfumant toute sa chambre, signal que la potion avait fini d'agir. Ne pouvant se permettre d'évacuer la fumée de la manière classique, donc en ouvrant la fenêtre, au risque d'alerter l'ordre, Harry dut la faire disparaitre en utilisant un sortilège qui avait été que trop souvent utilisé contre ses potions.

Après avoir dissipé le nuage il alla donc récupérer le parchemin, mais avant qu'il puisse l'ouvrir il entendit la petite voix aigüe d'Uraeus dans sa tête, et ceci malgré les barrières mentales fournit par ses bagues, et sans faire réagir la bague, comme si l'esprit du familier était considéré comme appartenant a Harry.

*Attends Harry, je veux lire en même temps que toi le résultat*

Harry stoppa net, choqué par les propos de son compagnon, depuis quand un serpent sait il lire ?

*Euh tu peux répéter, un instant j'ai crut que tu disais pouvoir lire*

Cette remarque fit emmètre un doux sifflement semblable a un rire au serpent

*Depuis que j'ai récupéré ta mémoire je peux lire moi aussi, et je peux même te faire partager les connaissances que j'en retire par transfert d'esprit*

Etonné mais pensant déjà à ce qu'une telle capacité lui permettrai de faire Harry tendit son bras au serpent, qui s'enroula autour du bras de son humain pour profiter de sa chaleur et remonta le long de son corps pour finalement s'enrouler autour du cou d'Harry, qui frissonna quelque peu au contact du reptile autour de son cou.

Une fois tous le monde installé et prêt Harry ouvrit le parchemin et en lut le contenu

_**Pouvoirs hérités des Potter**__ (majorité du pouvoir magique total)_

_-Magie du corps_

_-Maitrise des charmes et maléfices_

_-Maitrise d'une forme animagus appartenant a la famille des bovidés ou des cervidés_

_-Métamorphomage minime_

_**Pouvoirs hérités des Blacks**__ (minorité du pouvoir magique total)_

_-Magie runique_

_-Maitrise des enchantements_

_-maitrise d'une forme animagus de la famille des canidés _

_-Don de métamorphomage partiel _

_**Pouvoirs hérités de Tom Elvis Jedusort **__(trace dans le pouvoir magique total)_

_-Maitrise du Fourchelangue_

_-Magie fourchelangue_

_-maitrise d'une forme animagus serpent_

_**Pouvoir issu du lien avec les familiers**_

_Pouvoir issu de la liaison avec une couleuvre à collier magique_

_-Capacité à voire les auras _

_-Capacité à capter l'oxygène de l'eau_

_-lien télépathique avec le familier_

Harry, tous comme Uraeus furent surpris par le nombre de domaine dans lesquelles il avait des facilitées par le sang, même si certains domaine lui était inconnue et que d'autre lui était tout juste ouverts. Il fut également prit de court devant le fait qu'il était un métamorphomage minime de base.

Connaissant maintenant ses atouts, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se renseigner sur les Blacks, avant de se mettre à prévoir la suite de ses vacances. Essayant de ne pas perdre de temps, et voulant avoir au moins terminer ça avant de descendre prendre son repas a 9h du matin Harry s'attela tout de suite a la liste des biens de la familles Blacks. Et trouva un livre semblable a celui des Potter, un livre retraçant l'histoire de la famille et les capacité de l'anneau.

En parcourant le livre, le survivant appris que bien que les Blacks aient depuis toujours milité pour limiter le pouvoir des nées de moldu, ils n'avaient pas toujours été aussi extrémiste. Cela gêna un peu Harry, car bien qu'il ne fut pas d'accord avec cette philosophie, cela le gênait tout de même de changer aussi radicalement de position une maison datant de plusieurs siècles. Mais il oublia vite ses doutes en avançant dans le livret, en effet un point l'intéressa particulièrement. Il était en effet présenter dans ce livre que dans toutes les maisons Blacks, on trouvait une salle accessible uniquement aux membres de la famille, une salle ou l'écoulement du temps diffère de la normale. En utilisant la magie runique les Blacks avait semble t-il réussit l'exploit de contrôler dans une certaine mesure l'écoulement du temps.

SI une telle salle était présente au square, ou dans une des autres demeure qu'il avait hérité, cela laissait présager de très bonne choses pour la suite. Il lui faudrait donc se rendre le plus vite possible dans une des résidences Black pour trouver une de ses pièces afin de maitriser aux plus vite au moins ses magies familiales.

Mais pour l'instant il devait finir le livre et trouver les pouvoirs de la chevalière des Black. Chose qu'il trouva comme prévu à la fin du livre, et comme prévu celui avait les mêmes capacités des base que l'anneau Potter, c'est-à-dire qu'il pouvait servir de preuve d'identité, qu'il avait un portail avec les voutes Black, qu'il servait de catalyseur magique et qu'il fournissait des Barrière mentales de qualité intermédiaires. Le pouvoir particulier de l'anneau était dans la même lignée que celui des Potter, mais au lieu de décelé les attaques magiques, il pouvait déceler toutes trace de poison, ou de potion dangereuse aux alentours du porteur de l'anneau.

Harry sentait que avec la combinaison des deux années celui qui voudrait lui faire une mauvaise blague aurait intérêt à se lever se lever tôt, surtout que ce dispositif était complété par son immunité partielle face aux poison, et aux potions magiquement plus faible qu'Uraeus.

Commençant à avoir faim après plus de 5 heures de lectures, Harry décida de descendre avaler un petit quelque chose, puisque la cuisine était libre d'après ce que pouvait entendre Harry. Il descendit donc manger tout en pensant a tous ce qu'il allait devoir faire en remontant, à a commencer par trouver un moyen d'aller au plus vite au square, même si il détestait cette maison, il n'avait pas du tout envie de découvrir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler les autres demeures Black.

J'espère que ça vous à plus. Si quelqu'un arrive à trouver une des formes animagus que j'ai choisi avant leur révélation , ce qui va prendre du temps, je lui enverrait le chapitre suivant dès la lecture de sa review, ou du message privé. Je répondrais aussi à une question concernant la fiction.


	7. Chapter 7 Organisation

Chapitre 7 Organisation

Ayant finie de se restaurer Harry s'assis sur son lit et prix la liste des biens des Black, et avec l'aide d'Uraeus la lut en entier pour essayer de trouver un moyen de se rendre sur place sans que nul ne puisse s'en rendre compte, après tous même s'il était majeur aux yeux de la loi, il sentait que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas faire ce qu'il voulait, il devrait donc rester discret tant qu'il n'en saurait pas plus sur sa famille et sur lui-même, il espérait d'ailleurs que ses nouveaux titres ne serait pas trop rapidement livré a la presse, sinon tous souci de discrétion s'envolerait très rapidement.

Se perdant à moitié dans ses réflexions, Harry n'avança pas beaucoup dans sa lecture au contraire de son compagnon qui lui venait de trouver un moyen de se rendre sur place. Il en fit donc part tout de suis à son compagnon par l'esprit, il fallait bien s'habituer à ce moyen de communication plus pratique que de parler à haute voix, même si très peu de gens comprennent le fourchelangue tous le monde peut l'entendre, donc dans des moments où la discrétion sera de rigueur il faudra parler que mentalement .

Harry sentit donc la petite intrusion de l'esprit de son serpent avant d'entendre sa voix, qui commençait à devenir apaisante maintenant qu'Harry s'habituait quelque peu à ce mode de communication.

*j'ai une idée pour que l'on puisse se rendre là ou tu veux*

Sortant immédiatement de ses réflexions à cette nouvelle Harry lui répondit de la même manière tout en laissant glisser sa main le long de son animal pour le féliciter

*Tu es vraiment super comme compagnon toi, c'est quoi l'idée ?*

Le serpent sembla apprécier la caresse et lui répondit fièrement

*Il y a un elfe de maison rattaché a la propriété, il suffit de lui ordonner de nous faire voyager*

A ses paroles Harry sentit sa rage gonflé, et pour la première fois, la vie même en action. Sous l'action de sa rage il avait une poussé de magie qui activa sur le moment son don de lecture d'aura, grâce a celui-ci il put voir son aura. Une aura composée d'ocre, de vert foncé, de noir et de gris de manière inégale, composant une mosaïque de couleurs très complexe. L'aura qui faisait au départ à peine 1cm d'épaisseur autour du sorcier gonfla jusqu'à atteindre au maximum 7 ou 8 cm d'épaisseur. Ce spectacle, inédit pour Harry, l'aida à se calmer, ne pensant plus à la trahison de l'elfe.

Uraeus profita lui aussi du spectacle, tout en se rappelant de la trahison de l'elfe de maison et en regrettant un peu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant de proposer son idée à son protégé. Cependant elle fut surprise par la variation de l'aura de son parleur, celle-ci était sensé gagné en intensité et à peine augmenté en volume sous l'effet des sentiments. Là c'était presque le contraire, l'intensité variait à peine alors que le volume de l'aura explosait. Même en faisant appel à toutes la mémoire de ses ancêtres il ne put trouver aucune explication, certes ses aïeuls avaient peu côtoyé d'Humain, et donc encore moins de sorcier, mais quand même, cela était étrange. Mais ne voulant pas exacerber le sentiment d'exception de son parleur il ne le lui fit pas remarquer, attendant juste que son compagnon reprenne pleinement conscience.

Ce ne fut qu'après 2 minutes d'intense observation qu'Harry perdit le contrôle de son pouvoir, au moment ou sa colère fut assez retombée. Au bout de ce délai sa vision revient à la normale et lui se sentit instantanément plus fatigué, la lecture d'aura semblait lui prendre énormément d'énergie, au moins pour le moment. S'appuyant contre son bureau pour reprendre son souffle Harry prit quand même la peine de donner sa réponse à son familier, toujours de manière silencieuse

*Je pense que tu as compris que cette idée ne me réjouissait pas du tous, malheureusement je ne pense pas qu'on trouvera une idée plus simple à mettre en place dans l'immédiat, et rien ne m'empêchera de me servir de cette pourriture comme cobaye une fois mon entrainement commencé, tant que je le laisse en état de nous servir de moyen de locomotion *

S'armant mentalement pour faire face à l'un des meurtriers de Sirius, Harry pensa à ce qu'il devrait faire pour que son absence ne soit pas découverte. La première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'il allait devoir s'assurer que personne ne rentre dans sa chambre. Malheureusement il ne maitrisait pas encore le sort repousse moldu, sinon il lui aurait suffit de l'apposé sur sa porte pour être sur de ne pas être dérangé par sa famille. Ce sort appartenant surement à la famille des sortilèges, Harry était sûr de pouvoir l'apprendre rapidement, en effet il était sensé avoir autant de facilité en enchantement qu'en DCFM maintenant, et le sort repousse moldu était normalement appris à Poudlard, il ne devrait pas donc être trop compliqué à apprendre, une fois qu'il aurait trouver un livre le lui permettant.

Mais ne voulant pas risqué de se lancer dans un apprentissage dans sa petite chambre il préféra partir en laissant juste un mot indiquant à sa famille qu'il serait de retour le soir même ça suffirait surement. En tous cas Harry l'espéra. Ne repoussant plus le moment qu'il redoutait tant il prononça doucement en se contrôlant le maximum possible le nom de son elfe de maison

_Kreattur_

Un simple nom et pourtant sa magie fut de nouveau à la limite de s'emballer, et sans l'intervention d'Uraeus qui se mit à bouger le long de son bras, le distrayat quelque peu, il se serait surement énervé Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps avant qu'un POP sonore retentissent dans sa chambre, qui était heureusement encore sous sort de silence.

Il était là, a moins d'un mètre de lui, toujours habillé de la même taie crasseuse, avec le même air de dégout sur le visage. Sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas une seule réplique de cette créature Harry leva la main gauche et lui envoya un simple sort de silence tandis que celui-ci était encore quelque peu sonné de son transplanage. C'était la première fois qu'il utilisait l'anneau Potter comme catalyseur magique, et cela sembla efficace, le sort parti encore plus rapidement que s'il sortait de sa baguette. De plus au lieu d'aller tout droit le sort sembla suivre la volonté d'Harry et se dirigea droit vers l'elfe bien que sa main fut pointée vers le mur. Soulagée de ne pas avoir à supporter les propos raciste de l'assassin lui faisan face, mais ne voulant pas rester en sa compagnie plus que nécessaire Harry s'empressa de lui donner ses ordres.

« Conduis-moi au 12 Square Grimault, et le plus discrètement et rapidement possible »

L'ordre était claire, ne laissant que peu de place à l'imagination, lui assurant ainsi d'arriver à bon port. Kreattur afficha clairement son dégout face à cet ordre, a moins que ce soit le fait de toucher un simple sang mêlé qui le dégoute autant. Toujours est il qu'il tendit sa main vers Harry et dès qu'il toucha le bras de celui-ci il transplana, emmenant dans son sillage Harry. Celui-ci se mit d'ailleurs a hurler, il avait l'impressions comme toujours d'être compressé, mais cette fois la force semblait vouloir le broyer. C'est donc en hurlant qu'Harry arriva dans sa nouvelle maison.

Maison qui réagit dès qu'Harry passa les barrières de protection. Alors qu'il était encore sous le coup de la douleur du transplanage, une nouvelle douleur le frappa. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait 1000 aiguilles dans le corps, en faisant tous pour que ce soit le plus douloureux possible.

Après 30 secondes qui lui semblèrent durer dix fois plus longtemps, Harry fut enfin libéré de la douleur et s'écroula sur le sol recouvert de poussière. Il fallut à Harry plusieurs minutes pour réagir, le temps qu'il fallaut a Uraeus pour décider de lui donner un coup de queue qui eut un effet immédiat. Harry se redressa en grommelant des menaces et des promesses de meurtres vis-à-vis de l'elfe de maison qui venait de le torturer. Enfin c'est ce que pensait Harry.

En faite Kréatur avait juste suivi les ordres de son maîtres, cependant transplaner a la façon des elfes était très douloureux pour un sorcier. Normalement les elfes ne faisaient que guider le sorcier lors du transplanage pour éviter la douleur, mais même si il avait voulu agir ainsi avec son maitre Kréatur n'aurait pas put. Car la méthode qu'il à utilisé était la plus rapide et discrète possible, même si c'était loin d'être la plus confortable. Et puis ce n'était pas sa faute si son maitre lui avait lancé un sort lui empêchant de le prévenir.

Finissant de récupérer Harry leva la tête et essaya de trouver dans quels pièce de la maison il avait atterri. Cette partie de la maison ne lui disait absolument rien, et la couche de poussière recouvrant le sol de ce bureau inconnue et sombre n'aurait jamais put résister au grand ménage qu'avait subi la maison. Harry commença quelque peu a paniqué, craignant que son elfe ait trouvé une d'autres faille que le fait de le faire souffrir dans ses ordres. Malheureusement, il n'avait qu'une seule manière de savoir où il était. Et rendre la parole à son elfe ne le réjouissant guère, mais il dut se faire à l'idée et se tourna donc vers l'elfe qui le fixait avec un air sadique collé sur son visage.

« Bon, puisque tu semble m'avoir emmené dans un endroit inconnu je vais te demander te me dire où tu pas déposé, mais je te le dis tout de suite, à la moindre remarque que je jugerai inapproprié je demanderai a mon serpent de te mordre, et d'après ce que je sais un elfe supporte très mal de voir son capital de magie diminuer, même si ce n'est que temporairement. »

Jugeant que plus de menace serait inutile, et entendant les protestation d'Uraeus qui n'avait aucune envie de mordre le traitre sans pouvoir le tuer, Harry défit son sort de silence et écouta la réponse de Kréatur, prononcé avec un ton illustrant parfaitement son dégout une fois de plus.

« Je vous ai mené à vôtre destination monsieur. Comme l'accordement des barrières sur votre magie aurait du vous le faire comprendre monsieur. »

Jugeant que l'offense était très limité, et qu'elle lui avait permis de comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressenti en arrivant le survivant décida de ne pas forcer son familier à attaquer

« Si je suis au square, dis moi pourquoi je ne reconnais pas les lieux, et surtout pourquoi c'est si sale ici, si je ne me trompe pas c'est ton boulot de t'assurer de la bonne tenue de cette maison. »

Devant le rappel face à son mauvais travail Kréatur ne put empêcher sa nature d'elfe de maison de le forcer à se punir plus tard, mais avant il prit le temps de faire ressortir l'ignorance de son possesseur

« Vous êtes dans les quartiers privé du chef de famille, seule la personne portant la chevalière des Black, ou un membre de la faille aillant l'autorisation, peut atteindre cette chambre. Il vous suffit de prendre la porte derrière vous pour arriver dans le hall d'entrée, comme c'est le cas dans toutes les maisons de bonne familles »

Ignorant une fois de plus la remarque déplacée de son elfe il se mit plutôt à discuter par le lien avec son familier, tout en envoyant un sortilège du saucisson sur son elfe pour que celui-ci reste tranquille.

*Tu pourrais scanner les auras de la pièce s'il te plait ?*

Se doutant que la pièce qu'il cherchait devait être lié à ce bureau accessible uniquement à un membre de la famille Black il attendit le résultat de la vérification, et celui-ci ne lui déplut pas.

*Bonne intuition Harry, cette pièce est chargée d'artefact portant une sombre aura, mais l'aura la plus puissante de la pièce se trouve sur le chandelier accroché à côté du blason des Black sur le mur du fond*

Comprenant tous comme son familier, que le chandelier était surement le moyen d'ouvrir un passage secret Harry alla le toucher, faisant confiance à ses anneaux pour le prévenir du moindre danger. Ce qui n'arriva pas à l'étonnement d'Harry qui put donc poser sa main sur le chandelier, ce qui fit interagir sa magie avec l'objet. Le résultat de cette interaction est qu'un pan du mur se dégagea, libérant un escalier conduisant à un niveau inférieur semblant bien plus bas que la cuisine, niveau qui n'était pas censé exister d'après les souvenirs d'Harry.

Il descendit donc doucement, se fiant toujours à ses artefacts, ainsi qu'à Uraeus pour assurer sa sécurité. Après avoir descendu une quarantaine de marche Harry se trouva face à une porte portant une inscription simple en lettres d'or finement ouvragées.

_Salle d'entrainement privée_

Ces trois mots suffirent à faire sourire Harry, il était sur d'avoir trouvé le lieu qu'il cherchait, après tout pourquoi une salle n'utilisant pas le savoir faire des Black serait autant cacher. Le seul problème est qu'il ne connaissait pas l'action de cette salle sur l'écoulement du temps, et se rappelant de ce qu'il avait lu, sut que la seule façon de le savoir était de déchiffrer les runes graver sur la porte d'entrée, ce qui lui aidait complètement impossible, ne connaissant pas du tous ce langage. Heureusement pour lui, les runes utilisé avait à une époque été très utilisé ce qui lui fit entendre une excellente nouvelle.

*Si tu veux je peux traduire les runes pour toi, il semblerait qu'un de mes aïeux ait appris ce langage*

Se retenant de sauté de joie devant la chance qu'il avait il fit rapidement part de son accord a son familier. Familier qui au bout de 5 minutes put lui donner la réponse tant attendue

*Il semblerait que cette pièce est bien celle que tu cherchais. Une fois dedans tu vivras une journée tandis que le reste du monde vivra 1 heures, mais sans que cela ne joue sur ton âge si l'on en croit le livre des Black. Cependant il semblerait qu'au bout de 1 an passé dans la salle, il faille rester en dehors pendant au minimum 48 heures. *

Cette nouvelle combla Harry, s'il utilisait la salle au maximum de ces capacités il pourrait avoir plus de 3 ans pour se préparer a la prochaine rentrée. Il ne devait donc en aucun cas laissé passer cette chance, il lui fallait donc convaincre au plus vite sa famille qu'il ne resterait pas chez eux pour le reste de l'été. Mais il lui fallait aussi trouver un moyen pour rester en contact avec sa chambre afin de pouvoir réagir en cas de débarquement surprise chez lui. Sachant qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour tout organiser, Harry décida d'utiliser dès maintenant la salle pour peaufiner tous les détails de son plan.

Il fit donc part de sa décision à son familier, qui jugeant l'idée très bonne lui indiqua la façon d'activer la salle

*Si tu veux rentrer dans cette salle ne touche surtout pas la poignée de la porte, c'est un piège destiné aux ignorants, pour rentrer il te faut simplement appuyer sur les deux « a » du message en même temps*

Etonné d'une telle sécurité alors que l'accès a cette porte était impossible à tous non Black, Harry n'en obéit pas moins à son compagnon qui se trouvait être plein de surprise. Au moment de la double pression, un grondement se fit entendre et la porte se souleva, contrairement à ce que les gons visible à l'extrémité de la porte aurait put laisser penser.

En pénétrant dans la salle d'entrainement le survivant se sentit oppresser, la magie présente dans la pièce semblait écraser sa propre magie, créant une sensation très inconfortable. Craignant que ce ne soit pas normales il se tourna vers son compagnon a la recherche d'une explication, lui-même étant complètement dépassé

*Uraeus, tu n'aurais pas une petite idée de la raison de cette surpression magique ?*

Le serpent, fière de pouvoir autant rendre service a son sorcier s'empressa de lui livrer son hypothèse

*Je ne suis sûr de rien, mais cela peut être dut au fait que la salle n'a surement pas été utilisé depuis plus de 20 ans, laissant la magie permettant le contrôle du temps s'accumuler dans la pièce. Si mon hypothèse est bonne cela devrait donc lentement se dissiper, au fur et a mesure que la pièce sera utilisé. Mais cela peut aussi bien être un effet rajouté par le créateur de cette pièce, voulant créer une atmosphère rendant la magie difficilement utilisable afin de progresser plus vite. La dernière solution que j'arrive à envisager sans penser a un dysfonctionnement quelconque, est que cette sensation est un effet secondaires e la pièce que les Black n'ont pas réussis à contrôler*

Cette réponse soulagea quelque peu Harry, en effet s'il pouvait y avoir des raisons logique derrière cette sensation autant ne pas s'en inquiéter plus que nécessaire, surtout qu'aucune de ses bagues, ni son instinct, ne réagissait a la présence de cette magie.

Se laissant décompresser quelque peu Harry observa la salle, celle-ci était assez simplement meubler, avec juste le minimum pour vivre (un lit et un frigo) accompagné dans le reste de la pièce par un miroir couvrant presque entièrement un mur, alors que sur le mur opposé l'on pouvoir voire différentes cibles, semblant avoir différentes caractéristiques. Les derniers éléments notables étaient les 3 humanoïdes en bois reposants entre les cibles, et le râtelier proposant quelques armes d'entrainements. Cependant l'élément le plus remarquable de la pièce était les runes parcourant chaque centimètre des murs, plafond et du sol. Cet enchevêtrement de runes brillait et illuminait la salle ne présentant aucune autre source de lumière.

Observer les jeux de lumière crée était magnifique, bien que faisait un peu mal à la tête au bout de quelques instants. Il décida donc d'ignorer les scintillements et alla s'asseoir sur le lit déposant son serpent a ses côté. Il fit ensuite apparaitre, d'un geste devenant routinier, les listes de ses biens. Il confia la liste des biens Blacks à Uraeus, après avoir pris la précaution d'ouvrir totalement le parchemin, avant de s'atteler lui-même à la liste de bien des Potter.

Il leur fallut deux jours entiers de lecture et de réflexion pour trouver un semblant de plan pour surveiller ce qui se passait dans sa chambre. Tout en donnant l'illusion qu'il vivait encore avec les Dursley, après tout s'il pouvait donner l'impression d'être sur place quelque temps encore cela l'aiderai beaucoup. Il serait ainsi fin prêt au moment de la rencontre inévitable avec son directeur.

Le plan en lui-même était assez simple, pour surveiller sa chambre en temps réelles il allait utiliser la bille qu'il avait achetée sur le chemin de traverse. Ayant été un objet courant comme le lui avais raconté le vendeur, il avait eu la surprise d'en trouver tout un lot dans le coffre des Potter. Il avait donc en tous 11 billes, qu'il allait pouvoir disséminées un peu partout, en espérant qu'elles étaient assez tombé dans l'oubli pour que les protections les contrant ne soient plus en place.  
Pour maintenir l'impression que sa chambre était encore occupé il allait utilisé un des pantins d'entrainement de la salle, couplé à illusion pour lui donner une apparence plus humaine. Il avait en effet trouvé un excellent livre sur les glamours parmi sa collection, il espérait juste pouvoir maitriser suffisamment cette magie au cours des 9 jours qu'il se laissait encore avant de quitter la salle. Le plan était donc dans son ensemble assez simple, mais il avait durant ses 2 jours eut le temps de prendre connaissance de la liste de ses biens rapidement, mais surtout d'organiser, les 3 années qu'il allait passer dans la salle.

Il avait décidé de passer la première année de travailler la magie du corps, qui était quand même l'héritage magique de sa famille. Il essaierai aussi de trouver ses formes animagus, et d'en maitriser la transformation. Il espérait avoir maitrisé au moins 2 formes au bout des 3 ans, mais cela était loin d'être sure.

La seconde année sera elle consacré à l'étude des runes, en tous cas s'il réussissait à laisser de côté la magie du corps, et enfin la troisième année il essaierait d'apprendre la magie fourchelangue.

Mais la troisième année ne serait possible que si Uraeus, réussissait sa mission. Ils avaient en effet prévu de passer la première année ensemble, mais dès la sortie de la salle, le serpent partira de son côté afin de rependre la nouvelle qu'un parleur poussait les serpents à s'en prendre à un autre. Il espérait ainsi s'assurer de la neutralité des serpents dans le combat l'opposant a Voldemort, mais il espérait également que durant le pèlerinage, Uraeus arrive a trouver des informations assez précise sur l magie fourchelangue. Car même en combinant la bibliothèque des Potter et celle des Black, Harry ne semblait avoir que 2 ou 3 petits manuels parlant de cette magie ce qui serait surement loin d'être suffisant pour apprendre cette magie.

Il avait d'ailleurs déjà prévu de consacrer la troisième année a l'apprentissage a des sorts de soins de base, ainsi qu'à l'approfondissement de toutes ces spécialités. Mais il verrait cela dans plus d'un mois. Pour l'heure il était temps de commencer l'entrainement aux glamours, et autres illusions.


	8. Chapitre 8 Servitude et départ

**Chapitre 8 Servitude et départ **

Neuf heures plus tard Kréatur eut enfin le soulagement de voir son maître réapparaitre. Celui-ci avait l'air un peu fatigué et affichait un air déterminé qui n'était pas présent 12h en arrières. L'elfe ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, d'abord le presque sang de bourbe avait trouver une pièce que lui-même ne connaissait pas et en plus celui-ci était devenue beaucoup plus sadique qu'auparavant. A moins que ce soit l'incompétence qui lui avait fait oublier qu'un laisser une personne sous l'effet su sortilège aussi longtemps revenait à de la torture pures et simple.

Une fois libéré du sortilège Kréatur ne pourrait surement pas marcher normalement avant au moins trois jours, le temps que les douleurs musculaires disparaissent. Il avait déjà connu de telles douleurs au début de son service chez les Black, et il savait que la seule solution de ne plus être autant punie était de ne pas contrarier son maître, et d'obtenir sa confiance. Ce qui s'avèrerait surement compliqué au vu de la haine brillant dans son regard.

En arrivant dans le bureau privé des Black Harry fut surpris de voir Kréatur encore allongé sur le sol. Mais la réponse lui vint rapidement une fois qu'il se souvenu que la durée d'effets du sortilège était proportionnelle au sorcier lançant le sort. Donc maintenir un sort de première année pendant une douzaine d'heure était loin d'être si inhabituel, surtout quand en première année Hermione avait réussi a pétrifier Neville pour au moins 2 heures. Sachant qu'il avait besoin de l'elfe pour rentrer il s'empressa de lance un finite, cela afin qu'il puisse se dégourdir quelques peu avant le transport.

Car en effet, Harry comme toute la population sorcière étant passé par Poudlard au cours du dernier siècle, ignorait les effets d'un sortilège du saucisson prolongé. Seuls les sang-pur ayant des parents quelque peu sadique devait encore se souvenir de cette particularité n'étant écrite dans aucun livre commun.

Il fut donc de nouveau étonnée de voir que l'elfe eut beaucoup de mal a se lever, et cela en affichant une grimace d'horreur. Mais ce qui le choqua le plus fut la phrase qui suivit de la part de son elfe, qui en se tournant vers lui, lui dit d'une voix servile,

« Veuillez m'excuser de mon comportement maître, je vous servirai du mieux que je pourrais »

Cela laissa Harry bouche bée pendant plusieurs minute, jusqu'à ce que ses neurones se reconnectent et qu'il s'assure de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Euh… tu viens bien de m'appelez maitre et de me jurer obéissance non ? Qu'est ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas un piège que tu as orchestré avec cette chère Bellatrix ? »

Les propos d'Harry firent trembler l'elfe, il ne voulait surtout pas que son maitre pense qu'il pourrait encore le trahir, sinon il allait souffrir encore plus, et ça il n'y était plus du tout habitué et ne le voulait surtout pas.

« Je vous en prie maitre, autorisez moi à renouvelé le lien de servitude, ainsi vous aurez la preuve que mes paroles ne sont que pures vérités »

Ne comprenant plus rien a ce qu'il se passait Harry fit ce qui commençait a devenir une habitude, il se tourna vers son familier. Celui-ci voulant surement effrayer encore plus l'elfe prit la parole

§SSS'il peut renouveler le lien, sssela veut dire qu'il ssse sssoumet complètement à toi Harry, sssa ne peut pas être feint, ou détourné, en tous cas a ma conaissssssance§

Pendant la réponse du serpent Kréatur se mit à trembler légèrement, il ne voulait pas que le familier de son maître lui fasse subir une perte de magie, il savait que cela était très douloureux et fatiguant pour un elfe ne vivant que grâce à cette énergie.

Se rendant compte de la véritable frayeur, au milieu des grimaces de souffrance, et faisant confiance à Uraeus, Harry prit la parole

« Je vais te laisser renouvelé le lien, mais je te préviens, si tu commence à changer le rituel mon serpent t'attaquera t'empêchant de finir celui-ci. Ce qui si je ne me trompe pas te fera souffrir énormément »

Certes Harry était quelque peu cruel envers Kréatur, mais celui-ci le méritait il avait conduit a la mort de son cher parrain. Il ne comptait donc pas laisser l'elfe vivre une vie aussi belle que celle de Dobby, au contraire. S'il voulait ne pas servir de cobaye l'elfe avait intérêt à tous faire pour satisfaire Harry.

Considérant la menace dans son intégralité, Kréatur déglutit, il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ce satané reptile connaissait parfaitement les rituels de servitudes, parce que sinon il risquait de se retrouver à souffrir pour rien.

Ce que Kréatur ne savait pas était que le serpent ne connaissait que très peu les dits rituels, il allait simplement surveiller l'aura de l'elfe. Celle-ci était d'un vert pâle dans son état normal, comme il l'avait déjà repéré. SI à un quelconque moment cette aura tournait au jaune il savait qu'il devrait attaquer sans réfléchir, il ne laisserait pas cette créature trahir de nouveau son compagnon.

Kréatur se plaça donc au centre de la pièce, et d'une voix qu'il chercha a rendre confiante, prononça les paroles rituels, les paroles que tout elfe de maison apprenait dès sa naissance, pour pouvoir se lier dès que possible.

Au fur et à mesure des paroles rituelles, un lien de magie pur se forma entre Kréatur et Harry. Lien qui s'intensifia pour se couper en deux et disparaitre dans les deux participants lorsque la dernière syllabe fut prononcé. A ce moment là Harry ne senti aucune différence en lui, si ce n''est peut être une légère fatigue.

Kréatur de son côté se retrouva clouer au sol à hurler. Il subissait la punition que la magie du lien jugeait nécessaire après ce qu'il avait fait.

Devant de tels cris de douleurs, Harry fut pris de cours, il avait certes l'attention d'être exigeant avec l'elfe, mais à aucun moment il n'avait souhaité le voir exprimer autant de douleurs, même aux pires moments il ne pensait qu'à le tuer sans le faire souffrir trop longtemps. Harry ne pouvait supporter de voir tant de douleurs, même sur un être qu'il détestait, il se retrouva donc rapidement à se tenir au bureau en se mettant à vomir, ne pouvant supporter un tel traitement appliquer à un être vivant.

Comme si le lien se rendit compte qu'en punissant l'elfe il blessait le maître, la souffrance de Kréatur s'arrêta le laissant au bord de l'évanouissement sur le sol.

Harry prit quelques minutes pour se remettre de ses nausées, sous l'œil vigilant de son reptile. Une fois remis il se tourna vers l'elfe qui semblait être en état de parler.

« Avant de te laisser te reposer je voudrais savoir une chose, pourquoi as-tu renouvelé le lien, surtout en sachant ce qu'il t'attendait »

Kréatur était trop faible pour combattre la magie l'empêchant de mentir à son maître, surtout que le lien nouvellement formé était bien plus puissant que l'ancien lien datant de sa jeunesse.

« Cette souffrance n'est rien comparé à ce que le maître m'aurait surement fait si je n'avais pas gagné une confiance partielle de vôtre part. Maintenant vous êtes sur que je ne pourrais vous trahir, vous serez donc surement plus enclin à me faire confiance »

Surpris par cette réponse, tout d'abord car l'elfe imaginait qu'il pourrait torturer quelqu'un a ce point, et qu'en plus l'elfe ose prétendre qu'il ne pouvait trahir son maitre, il ne put se retennir de lui hurler ses pensées

« COMMENT AS-TU PUT PENSER QUE JE POURRAIS TORTURER QUELQU'UN A CE POINT? JE NE SUIS PAS UN PUTAIN DE MAGE NOIR MOI. ET NE PRETEND JAMAIS PLUS NE PAS POUVOIR TRAHIR TON MAÎTRE OU TU VERRAS MON SERPENT DE BEACOUP PLUS PRÈS »

Sous la colère de son maître, l'elfe ne put s'empêcher de se recroquevillé. C'est donc en mettant toute sa faiblesse et sa servitude dans sa voix qu'il répondit, sans pouvoir cacher une once de la vérité

« Veuillez m'excuser pour avoir osé vous jugé maître, mais vôtre châtiment du maintiens du maléfice du saucisson au-delà des 3 heures physiquement supportable ma laissé pensé que les punitions deviendrait régulière en s'empirant au cours du temps. Tous comme au début de mon service pour les Black. Si j'ai put trahir Sirius c'est parce qu'il n'avait jamais renouvelé le lien, celui-ci me liait donc à peine plus à lui, en tant que descendant direct de maitresse Warluburga , qu'à ses cousines que j'ai côtoyé pendant toute la durée de l'absence de mon maître »

Ces remarque prirent de cours Harry, décidemment cela arrivait beaucoup trop souvent à son gout. Ainsi le sortilège du saucisson, que tous les sorciers connaissait pouvait servir de sortilèges de torture, sans que personne ne les mettent en garde à ce propos. Quoique cela semblait logique en y réfléchissant bien, qui laisserait quelqu'un pétrifier plus de 3 heures en temps normal ? Surement pas une personne saine d'esprit, donc révéler les effets secondaires de ce sort serait plus dangereux qu'autre chose.

Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, fut l'inconscience de son parrain, celui-ci avait été élevé comme un sang pur, il devait avoir une bonne connaissance du monde sorcier, alors pourquoi il n'avait jamais fait ce rituel très simple qui lui aurait assuré d'avoir un elfe de maison dévoué. Cela dépassait l'entendement d'Harry, mais visiblement pas celui de serpent qui lui pensa une réponse

*Peut être qu'il ne voulait tous simplement pas reconnaitre sa place au sein de la maison Black, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais il n'as semble t il jamais mit les pieds dans ce bureau, qui aurait pourtant put lui être utile, surtout s'il avait trouvé la salle secrète, chose qu'avec son expérience dans la recherche de passage secret il aurait surement réussi même sans percevoir les auras.*

Ce qu'il entendit fit mal à Harry, son familier semblait comprendre mieux que lui ce que pouvait avoir ressenti son parrain, et ce alors qu'il n'était même pas humain. Cela était quand même assez dur à supporter pour lui, qui pensait avoir fait des efforts pour connaitre sa seule famille qui l'appréciait. Alors qu'au final il n'avait jamais vraiment vu au-delà de l'image que ce donnait son parrain, celle d'un sorcier un peu fou et immature.

Sentant que son compagnon commençait à sombrer dans des sombres penser Uraeus décida d'intervenir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

§ Il ssserait peut être temps de rentrer, non ? §

L'intervention en fourchelangue de son familier sortit l'élu de ses pensées et réalisa que s'il ne se dépêchait pas sa famille serait couché quand il rentrerait, et vu qu'il avait à leur parler, ce ne serait pas bon. Il s'empressa donc de vérifier qu'il avait bien le pantin d'entrainement réduit dans sa poche puis se tourna vers Kréatur

« Sache que jamais je ne pourrais faire hurler quelqu'un de douleurs aussi fort que la magie ta fait hurler tout à l'heure. Avant de te laisser récupéré je voudrais savoir si tu pouvait me ramener dans ma chambre de se mati, et sans me faire souffrir autant cette fois, en tous cas si tu ne veut pas me servir de cobaye d'entrainement pendant une durée incertaine »

Certes Harry avait quelque peu pitié de l'elfe mais il n'allait pas pour autant oublier toute sa rancœur à son égard. Même s'il savait que les menaces resteraient surement ce qu'elles étaient. Des menaces.

Kréatur se sachant très faible et ne voulant pas dire quelque chose qui pourrait déplaire à son nouveau maître qui semblait encore loin de lui faire confiance, s'empressa d'obéir aux ordres.

Il guida donc son maître dans son transplanage jusqu'à privet drive en utilisant forces qui lui restaient. Ce qui eut pour conséquences de le retrouver incapable du moindre mouvement allongé sur le sol de la chambre de son maître.

Maître qui voyant que l'elfe était a bout de force recouvrit son bureau d'une couverture sur laquelle il lévita le petit être. Ne s'attardant pas plus dans sa chambre, laissant son serviteur récupéré, Harry fila vers le salon, ou se trouvait sa famille de ce qu'il pouvait entendre. Il débarqua donc dans le salon avec Uraeus confortablement installé et caché autour de son cou sous un glamour. Après tout il ne savait pas encore comment il allait convaincre les Dursley de le laisser mener son projet à bien.

Une fois dans la pièce il remarqua tout de suite que sa famille était passionné par le film d'action passant à la télé, ne voulant pas les déranger avant de leur demander une énorme faveur, Harry se positionna dans un coin et attendit sans se faire remarquer.

Il attendit une dizaine de minutes avant qu'une page de pub se lance, sautant sur l'occasion Harry se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de sa famille. Famille qui sursautèrent, tandis qu'Harry se jurait de ne jamais refaire ce bruit au risque de se prendre pour Ombrage de nouveau.

Ne laissant pas complètement sa famille se remettre de leur surprise, Harry prit la parole, d'un ton plein de confiance

« Bonsoir, ça vous intéresserait de ne plus m'avoir dans vos pattes ? »

Finalement il avait choisi d'utiliser le rejet de sa famille envers sa personne pour les pousser à le laisser partir. La stratégie semblait marcher, car le visage de son oncle s'illumina, comme s'il venait de signer le contrat de sa vie. Il s'empressa d'ailleurs de répondre d'un ton enjoué, mais néanmoins méfiant

« Et qu'est ce que ça nous couterait de voir se rêve se réaliser »

Ignorant totalement la pique Harry poursuivi

« Pas grand-chose, vous devrez simplement laisser ma chambre en l'état et empêcher tout sorciers de rentrer chez vous »

Le visage de son Oncle s'illumina encore plus si c'était possible

« Tu veux dire que tous ce qu'on aurait à faire est de laisser ta chambre tranquille, alors que de toute façon il nous faudra la décontaminer avant que quiconque de ma famille ne mette un seul pied dedans, et de ne laisser entrer aucun anormal chez nous. Et que ces actions qui me rendrait déjà très heureux suffirait a ne plus te voir sous mon toit ? »

S'attendant déjà à une réponse chargée de pique, Harry ne réagit pas une fois de plus et se contenta de confirmer en rajoutant les quelques faits pouvant pousser son Oncle a refuser

« C'est exactement ça, ainsi on sera tous gagnant, vous devrez évidemment ne dire à personne que je ne suis plus là, si des sorcier passe ici vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que je me morfond dans ma chambre depuis le début des vacances et que je ne veut parler à personne, en leur précisant bien qu'il est hors de question que tu laisse entrer chez toi un sorcier si c'est pour voir celui-ci être repoussé par les cris de son neveu. Cela devrait suffire à éloigner, l'ordre et le ministère. Dans le pire des cas je serait au courants, et je me débrouillerait pour être dans la chambre »

Malgré la probabilité que plusieurs anormaux viennent sonner à sa porte, son Oncle s'empressa d'accepter. Trop heureux de ne plus avoir son neveu sous son toi, ni de devoir supporter les amis plus qu'étrange de son neveu. Il lui demanda donc

« Et tu pars quand au juste ? Que ma famille vive enfin son rêve »

Sautant sur l'occasion de pouvoir quitter sa famille au plus tôt il s'empressa de rassurer son Oncle sur le délai avant son départ.

« Normalement je devrais partir demain matin à la première heure »

Cela sembla combler son Oncle qui garda son sourire plaqué sur son visage tandis qu'il se tournait vers la télé afin de regarder la fin de la pub, laissant son neveu se débrouiller tous seul.

Neveu qui ne traina pas plus longtemps dans le salon et remonta dans sa chambre, après avoir pris à manger dans le frigo, chambre qu'il s'empressa de ranger en lançant un _failamale_. Ainsi non seulement sa chambre était rangé, mais en plus il n'eut qu'à envoyer sa valise dans une de ses voutes pour pouvoir partir à tous moment.

Reposant son serpent dans son vivarium, Harry alla s'asseoir sur son lit afin de finir son en cas. Après cela, et sachant qu'à partir du lendemain il aurait de très longues journées, encore plus que pendant son bref séjour dans la salle aujourd'hui, il se coucha de bonne heure.

Le lendemain à 6h tapante il était debout. Et ne voulant pas perdre de temps s'empressa de positionné la bille de surveillance en plein centre de la pièce. Afin de s'y retrouver dans tous son lot de bille, il avait décidé de donner un mot d'activation, et de connexion a une autre bille, en rapport avec le lieu où il laisserait les billes. Pour celle de sa chambre chez les Dursley, il choisit un mot représentant tous ce que sa famille ressentait pour lui. Il choisit donc simplement le mot rejet. Mais ne voulant pas que la bille soit désactiver par inadvertance il décida, et ce pour toutes ses billes, de toujours prononcé ses mots de passe en fourchelangues.

Ainsi, seule lui et Voldemort pourrait faire réagir les dites billes, ce qui diminuait très fortement les risque de désactivation intempestive. Ne voulant pas que la bille ne bouge ou ne soit découverte il la fixa au sol, avec un sortilège dérive du _collaporta_, tandis qu'il lançait une illusion autour de la bille la cachant aux yeux de toutes personne ne possédant pas d'artefact de vision permettant de voir a travers de tels sort.

A se moment là Harry eut presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Il n'avait même pas encore mis sa lentille, alors que celle-ci aurait surement déjà put lui être utile chez les Black, notamment pour trouver le passage secret sans l'aide d'Uraeus. . Il s'empressa donc de s'équiper de cet objet qui semblait fort utile.

Ne s'attardant pas plus sur sa stupidité, Harry sortit le pantin et l'activa en lui donnant des ordres très précis, afin que celui-ci ai un comportement le plus proche possible d''Harry lui-même. Il lui ordonna entre autre de ne pas oublier d'allumer une la lampe lorsque la luminosité était trop basse, mais aussi de l'éteindre tous les soirs aux alentours de minuit, afin de laisser croire qu'il dormait. Cela avait été une de ses préoccupations car la lumière serait facilement repérée par les gardes de l'ordre. Même s'il avait choisi une lampe de très petites puissance afin que l'ordre puisse croire qu'il broyait encore des idées sombres et que donc ça ne le dérangeait pas d'être dans l'obscurité. Afin de renforcer ce côté, il ordonna au pantin de n'ouvrir que très peu la fenêtre, et de la boucher dans la journée lorsque le soleil était trop fort.

Une fois satisfait du comportement de son pantin, Harry se concentra et prenant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, tout en levant la main droite, lança le plus puissant glamours qu'il avait maitrisé, et pour le renforcé encore plus il le lança simultanément avec sa baguette et la chevalière Black. Ainsi il put observer face à lui son reflet même. Tant qu'on ne le touchait pas, personne ne pourrait se rendre compte de la supercherie. Harry n'avait en effet pas réussi à progresser assez pour lancer une illusion donnant une consistance à l'image, mais ce n'était pas étonnant, déjà qu'un glamours intégrale comme celui qu'il avait lancé était d'un niveau magique inférieur de peu au patronus.

C'était donc déjà un exploit qu'il maitrise un enchantement de ce niveau en seulement neuf jours. Il aurait amplement le temps de progresser encore sur cette branche de la magie pendant le trimestre s'y consacrant en début de 6ème année.

Il était maintenant fin prêt à profiter pleinement de ses héritages magiques.

Il attrapa donc Kréatur qui dormait encore, et se servant de l'expérience e la veille lorsque Kréatur l'avait guidé, transplana directement dans le bureau de la famille Black. Il avait en effet décidé de ne jamais aller dans les partie communes, ceci afin que sa venue régulière en ses lieux reste secrète, surtout qu'il avait l'intention de monnayer le droit d'utilisation de cette maison comme QG de l'ordre. Mais il verrait cela dans un peu plus de deux semaines, lorsqu'il ressortirait de la salle pour 48h. En ce 6 juillet il se dirigea donc droit vers la salle qui allait lui permettre de rattraper son retard dans son éducation magique. Se coupant totalement du reste du monde, hormis ce que les billes de surveillances allait lui faire parvenir

Il avait en effet laissé à Kréatur des billes déjà activer à dans l'entrée de la maison, et une autre dans la cuisine. Ceci afin d'être sur de ne pas être dérangée, et de pouvoir surprendre toute éventuelles réunion qui se tiendrait dans cette maison.

Il avait également demandé à Kréatur de ne pas changer de comportement vis-à-vis des autres personnes qu'il pourrait croiser, ou de la qualité de son travail. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un se rende compte du changement d'allégeance de l'elfe. Cela permettrait de remplir au mieux son dernier ordre espionné toutes discussion se tenant dans la maison, a part celles auxquelles Harry participait. Il devait également pousser Phineas à le tenir au courant de ce qui se passait dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Ainsi Harry espérait avoir une bonne idée de la situation lorsqu'il sortira de la salle. Salle dans laquelle il venait juste de pénétré.


	9. Chapter 9 Début de l'entrainement

**Bonjour à tous**

**Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier toutes les personnes prenant le temps de me lire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et ça me fait vraiment très plaisir.**

**Je remercie encore plus particulièrement les revieweurs.**

**Je voudrais aussi annoncer que je suis à la recherche d'un/une Beta pour corriger les chapitres déjà publié pour commencer. Donc si vous êtes intéressé merci de me contacter par mp ou en laissant une review**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !**

**Chapitre 9 Début de l'entrainement**

Il était enfin dans la salle d'entrainement, la première chose à faire était de marquer le passage du temps, sinon il allait avoir du mal à s'y retrouver. Il lança donc un sort de découpe sur un des coins d'un râtelier, métamorphosant le bout de bois récupérer en une simple planche de bois sur laquelle il allait pouvoir faire un trait par jour.

Pouvant maintenant se repérer dans le temps Harry décida de commencer son entrainement. En commençant, non pas par la magie du corps finalement, mais par l'entrainement animagus. Celui-ci prenant énormément de temps à être complété il lui paraissait logique de commencer par celui-ci, surtout qu'il nécessitait de longues périodes sans s'y consacré entièrement.

De plus voulant optimiser son temps, et ne se sentant pas prêt à le faire lui-même, décida de demander à son serpent de lire tous les textes de lois du monde sorcier, il savait que cela pourrait lui être utile un jour surtout avec son nouveau statut de Lord. Il fit donc apparaitre un recueil de loi à mise à jour automatique que les Potter, comme les Black, possédaient de par leurs sièges héréditaires au magenmagot. Afin de permettre la lecture de l'ouvrage à son serpent, qui bien qu'il sache lire était dans l'incapacité de tourner les pages, il utilisa un sort habituellement utilisé par les aveugles. Ce sort qu'il avait trouvé durant sa préparation du tournoi des trois sorciers alors qu'il voulait trouver un moyen de voir sans ses lunettes, permettait de lire toutes inscriptions dans la langue d'écriture. Uraeus allait donc avoir une sorte de livre audio lui récitant les lois sorcières les unes après les autres.

Une fois cet arrangement mit en place, Harry s'assit a même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le montant du lit et commença à lire le _Guide familiale sur la découverte de son soi animal. _Un titre à rallonge pour un livre qui livrait simplement la méthode développée par les Potter au cours des siècles pour permettre à toute la famille d'acquérir cette capacité que leur sang portait. Il avait opté pour le livre des Potter car le guide des Black, nommer _ Dompter son animal intérieur_ lui semblait plus noires dans sa conception, en tous cas en se fiant au titre. . Il ouvrit donc le pavé des Potter et commença par lire la préface.

_Ce livre est un des trésor de nôtre famille, de ce fait il est strictement interdit, au risque de se faire bannir de la famille, de communiquer cette méthode de transformation à toute personne n'appartenant pas à la famille, par le sang ou par les liens du mariages._

_Ce livre est découpé en deux parties, la première concerne la transformation pour les personnes ayant le don de la métamorphose dans leur sang. Elle présente une méthode unique rapide, et peu dangereuse .En une semaine tout au plus la transformation peut être maitrisé._

_La deuxième partie concernera surement la majorité de la famille, car ce sont les procédées de transformation pour les personnes ne possédant pas le don de métamorphoses. Cette partie présente trois méthode, une rapide mais en même temps très dangereuse, elle s'appuie fortement sur la méthode de ceux possédant le don, elle est très fortement déconseillé, mais peut toujours servir en dernier recours, si la maitrise de cette magie est une question de vie ou de mort. Voilà la seule raison de sa présence dans ce livre, j'insiste donc fortement que cette méthode est vraiment très risqué et qu'elle est totalement déconseillée à toute personne n'étant pas prête à risquer sa vie pour cette transformation. Il faudra compter de une à deux semaines pour compléter cette transformation._

_La deuxième méthode permet de maitriser la transformation en à peu prêt 6 mois, mais elle est très douloureuse, et l'animagi obtenue ne sera jamais parfait. Il vous faudra en effet sauter l'étape d'acceptation, vous serez donc plus un hôte que le possesseur de la forme obtenue. Cela permet quand même d'arriver au résultat voulu, tant que le sorcier n'a pas besoin de toutes les caractéristiques de son animal. Cette méthode est déconseillée, même si elle est peu dangereuse, la douleur ressenti est proche d'un doloris réaliser à la perfection, et elle dure près d'une minute, ce qui peut suffire à rendre fous les personnes les mois résistante à la douleur. De plus le résultat n'étant qu'une imperfection, la famille Potter ne peut encourager son utilisation. _

_La dernière méthode enfin est la plus longue et la plus sûr, sa durée est très variable, elle peut prendre de six mois à trois ans. C'est la méthode que la famille Potter dans son intégralité recommande. Cette méthode mènera à une transformation indolore et complète. _

A la fin de cette préface le choix d'Harry était fait, et pour une fois il allait opter pour la prudence et utiliser la méthode lente. Même s'il avait très fortement envie de devenir un animagus rapidement il n'était pas prêt à risquer sa vie pour ça, en plus il était sur de pouvoir réussir au moins une transformation avant la fin de l'été donc cela ne servait à rien. La deuxième méthode étant totalement recalé, il ne voulait pas d'un résultat bâclé.

Il ouvrit donc le livre à la partie l'intéressant et se replongea dans sa lecture, mais survola seulement l'introduction qui rappelait les propos de la préface, avec quelque indications en plus comme le fait que le sorcier ne choisissait pas son animagus, c'était l'animagus adapté au sorcier qui apparaissait. Il passa donc directement a l'explication de la méthode

_Cette méthode se passe en 5 étapes :_

_Etape une : Le sorcier doit méditer jusqu'à trouver son noyau magique (pour plus d'explication consulter le guide de la magie du corps). Une fois le noyau trouver le sorcier doit penser distinctement à la formule suivante __**ipsum**__**est animal**__**revelatum inside**__**. **__Si la formule fonctionne le sorcier pourra voir son noyau magique pulser trois fois par formes animale possible_

_Etape deux : Le sorcier doit attendre jusqu'à ce que son ou ses animal/aux intérieur(s) se présente à lui dans un rêves. Cela prend entre deux semaines et deux mois_

_Etape trois : Le sorcier doit se renseigner autant que possible sur son animagus à l'état naturel .Dans le cas des animagus multiple commencer par l'animagus ayant le plus de lien avec sa magie_

_Etape quatre : Le sorcier doit méditer jusqu'à rencontrer son animal intérieur et se faire accepter de lui. C'est l'étape la plus longue et peut prendre de un jour à 2 ans _

_Etape cinq : Le sorcier pourra se transformer, mais il devra dompter les instincts animaux qu'il aura alors._

_Une fois ces cinq étapes complété, le sorcier sera considérée comme un animagus. Selon l'accord entre les Familles principales et le ministère de la magie datant de 1364 les membres des familles principales n'auront pas à se déclarer auprès du ministère, en échange de quoi les méthodes de transformation développé devront restées inconnu du grand public._

_Pour les multi animagus, une fois les étapes finies avec vôtre premier animal il vous faudra reprendre à l'étape numéro 3 pour l'animagus suivant. _

La méthode décrite dans se livre semblait parfaite, elle était très bien expliquer et à part une patience à toute épreuve ne demandait aucune qualité particulière. Enfin il lui faudrait quand mêmes trouver son noyau magique, ce qui ne le dérangea pas plus que cela, car cela semblait également nécessaire à la maitrise de la magie du corps.

Il lui fallait donc finalement commencer par la magie du corps, en espérant que la recherche du noyau magique soit l'une des premières étapes de cette magie, sinon son projet d'être un animagus risquait d'être retardé fortement.

Rangeant le livre sur les animagus il fit apparaitre le livre conseillé pour débuter la magie du corps. C'est-à-dire le _Guide de la magie du corps selon la maison Potter_. Décidemment ses ancêtres avaient une imagination folle pour nommer leurs œuvres de références. Une fois de plus Harry commença par livre la préface

_Ce livre est un des trésor de nôtre famille, de ce fait il est strictement interdit, au risque de se faire bannir de la famille, de communiquer cette méthode d'apprentissage à toute personne n'appartenant pas à la famille, par le sang ou par les liens du mariages._

_Ce guide vous permettra d'utiliser une magie méconnue de beaucoup, et mépriser par presque tous les autres. Notre famille est une des seules à avoir cherché à développer cette magie en Angleterre. Cela pour la simple et bonne raison que cette magie repose sur un élément que beaucoup de familles hautes placées considèrent comme inférieur, le corps humain. _

_Cette magie aura pour but de contrôler les flux de magies interne pour renforcer le corps de l'utilisateur. Quand on parle de renforcement on ne parle en aucun cas de création. Ainsi ne pensez pas que vous pourrez utiliser cette magie pour modifier votre ensemble physique, ce que vous pourrez changer et très fortement améliorer pour les maitres en la matière, c'est les compétence de vôtre corps._

_Vous pourrez ainsi assez facilement affuter vos sens, ou augmenter vôtres force physique de manière temporaire, ou encore booster vôtre système immunitaire._

_Voilà le but de cette magie utilisable non seulement en combat, mais aussi en dehors de celui-ci. Les maitres en magie du corps font par exemple d'excellent espion et guérisseur._

Cette présentation de la magie du corps emballa le survivant, s'il arrivait à maitriser cette magie il en tirerait surement un grand avantages. Même si cette magie ne semblait pas très spectaculaire au niveau magique, elle paraissait très efficace et surtout serait source de surprise pour son adversaire. Harry se lança donc dans la lecture du premier chapitre du livre, qui par chance traitait du noyau magique.

_Pour pouvoir contrôler vos flux magiques il vous faudra trouver la source de ces flux, cette source est appelée noyau magique. Ce noyau est le point commun à toutes les espèces dites magiques, et étant la source des pouvoirs de toutes les créatures magiques, si vous vous trouvez face à une de ces créatures il vous suffira de détruire son noyau pour la mettre hors de combat pour toujours._

_Mais avant de s'intéresser au repérage du noyau chez un adversaire, ce qui demande une maitrise incroyable de la magie du corps, et une capacité de lecture d'aura, heureusement facilement acquérable en se liant à un familier. Nous allons nous intéresser à la découverte de son propre noyau._

_Cela prend du temps, et demande donc de la patience, en plus d'une bonne connaissance de son corps. Afin de trouver votre noyau magique il vous faudra vous mettre en méditation selon la méthode de vôtre choix, une fois dans un état de transe il vous faudra essayer de faire réagir votre magie, et suivre le chemin qui devrait apparaitre à chaque fois que vous arriverez à faire vibrer vôtre magie._

A la suite se trouvait une liste de méthode pour méditer. Harry choisi celle qu'il utilisait il y a quelque mois pour essayer de vider son esprit, et qui semblait marcher dans une moindre mesure alors qu'à l'époque il était loin de s'investir vraiment.

Il espérait donc réussir rapidement à le trouver en s'investissant complètement, et si en plus ça lui permettait de renforcer quelque peu ses barrières mentales maintenant de très bonne qualité grâce à ses bagues il n'allait pas s'en priver.

Il lui fallut finalement deux semaines de travail acharné avant de se retrouver face à son noyau, magique. Celui-ci contrairement a ce que son nom pourrait laisser penser n'était pas du tout au centre du corps d'Harry, ni même d'une forme plus ou moins sphérique. Celui-ci ressemblait plus à une représentation en taille réduite de lui-même, enfermant des flux paraissant très puissant d'un fluide qui devait être sa magie. Celle-ci était logiquement, de la même couleur que son aura, il y trouvait donc de l'ocre, du vert foncé, du noir et du gris mélangé dans différent proportions. L'ocre prédominant sur les autres teintes bien entendu. Son noyau se trouvait donc approximativement au milieu de son avant bras droits, et il pouvait voir par intermittence une multitude de canaux partant de ce noyau et allant partout dans son corps. Ces canaux à l'instar des veines permettant l'écoulement du sang, permettait à sa magie de circuler dans tous son corps de manière égale.

Il avait donc théoriquement autant de pouvoir magique dans son oreille que dans sa main droite. La seule différence étant que son catalyseur magique se trouvait au niveau de sa main, et lui permettait donc d'utiliser sa magie uniquement avec celle-ci, ne sachant pas lui-même catalysé sa magie. Chose que très peu de sorcier savait faire, les quelques talentueux sorcier maitrisant la magie sans baguette.

Cependant cela demandait un travail acharné, et surtout une connaissance parfaite des théories magiques, ce qui n'est et ne sera surement jamais le cas d'Harry. Par contre il voyait bien Hermionne par exemple réussir à maitriser un jour cette magie. Cependant Harry ne pouvant rien faire de ce nouveau savoir pour l'instant laissa cette information dans un coin de son esprit et quitta son noyau magique. A la fin de sa méditation Il se sentit trop fatigué pour essayer de faire la première étape de la transformation animagus.

Cela lui prit une semaine de plus pour réussir à atteindre son noyau en moins de 10 minutes, la seconde étape de la magie du corps était de pouvoir atteindre son noyau instantanément, ou en tous cas en moins de 3 secondes, alors que ça lui prenait plus d'une heure au début. Du fait de son temps d'accès plus rapide il se fatiguait moins, et se sentait enfin assez fort pour prononcer l'incantation liée à sa transformation animagus.

Il se calma donc autant que possible et pensa aussi fort que possible à la formule latine _ipsum__est animal__'revelatum inside__. _ Dès qu'il eut l'impression d'avoir incrusté cette formule dans son corps et dans sa magie, son noyau réagit. Il libera tout d'abords trois vague de magie d'une couleur ocre très intense, s'en suivit des pulsation de couleurs vertes d'une intensité approximativement deux fois plus faible pour enfin dégager des ondes d'un noir assez profond mais d'une intensité encore plus réduite.

La formule semblait avoir marché, et il avait confirmation qu'il pourrait bel et bien maitriser 3 formes animagus. Cependant la formule l'épuisa, et il du donc quitter son noyau magique.

Ne pouvant rien faire d'autres qu'attendre que ses animaux se présentent à lui au niveau de son entrainement animagus, Harry continua à passé ses journées en méditation, cherchant encore et toujours à atteindre son noyau magique. Cet entrainement lui permettait aussi de contrôler beaucoup mieux son corps et ses réactions, car il lui suffisait d'atteindre son noyau magique pour être instantanément calmé. Cela risquait de pas mal lui servir, notamment dans ses confrontations avec Rogue ou Malefoy.

Un mois plus tard il arrivait enfin à atteindre son noyau magique instantanément, celui lui avait pris deux mois mais il y arrivait, et ce dans n'importe quelle situation. Il avait en effet cherché à atteindre ce résultat sans être en position de médiation, il avait ainsi put améliorer quelque peu sa condition physique ayant profité de pouvoir faire deux chose à la fois pour courir, et faire quelques petits exercices de musculation relativement simple. Il avait également travaillé sa souplesse et son agilité, ce qui lui avait offert quelques belles chutes dont il se serait bien passé. Atteindre son noyau magique alors qu'il sautait de petites plateforme en petite plateforme s'était même soldé par une petite foulure de la cheville l'ayant immobilisé pendant trois jours.

Au bout d'un mois de ce traitement il se sentait ainsi enfin prêt pour la prochaine étape de l'apprentissage de la magie du corps, en plus de se sentir vraiment bien dans son corps.

Il reprit donc le livre le guidant dans son apprentissage et s'attaqua à la lecture du chapitre suivant, le chapitre parlait de la création et de l'orientation des flux

_Maintenant que vous savez trouvez vôtre noyau magique assez rapidement pour que ce soit utilisable, je vais vous guider pour apprendre à utiliser la magie du corps. Vous devrez une fois au niveau de votre noyau magique vous concentrez pour le faire réagir et générée un courant magique. C'est l'intensité de ce courant magique qui définie la puissance d'un utilisateur de la magie du corps, plus vous utiliserez cette magie plus le courant générée sera important, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à utilisez toute la magie contenue dans vôtre noyau magique d'un coup. Cela est un des aboutissements de la magie du corps, qui est utilisable pour toute utilisation de la magie._

_La seconde partie du travail concernant la magie du corps est le transport du courant magique générée. Vôtre but est de renforcé une partie bien précise de vôtre corps, il vous faudra donc arriver à diriger tous vôtre courant magique vers les canaux vous intéressant et seulement vers eux. En même temps que cela il faudra arrivez à diminuer au maximum les pertes lors du transport. C'est la capacité à envoyer la puissance magique à l'endroit voulu avec le minimum de perte qui sert à définir l'habilitée d'un utilisateur de cette magie._

_Un maitre de magie du corps étant une personne ayant une grande puissance et une grande habilitée._

_Voila donc la théorie, malheureusement pour vous les sensations ressenti et la façon d'agir sur sa magie étant des sensations très personnelles vous ne pourrez pas recevoir d'aide supplément, ni d'autres conseils dans la maitrise de cette magie. _

_La suite de ce guide vous servira de source d'inspiration dans l'utilisation de cette magie_

Harry fut surpris par le manque de renseignement donné dans le guide, mais jugeant que ce qui était écrit était vrai se prépara à faire encore beaucoup de méditation, pour commencer à réaliser les bases de cette magie.

Mais avant de commencer il allait prendre une journée entière de repos, afin de décompresser un peu et aussi de profiter d'Uraeus qui avait finie depuis maintenant une semaine sa lecture, et profitant donc de son temps pour se renseigner sur la nature de son lien de familier à la demande de son compagnon.


	10. Chapter 10 Maitrise de la magie familial

**Chapitre 10 Maitrise de la magie familiale **

Cela faisait à présent trois mois qu'il travaillait sur la maitrise des bases de la magie du corps. Trois long mois qu'il faisait réagir son noyau magique à l'intensité qu'il voulait. Trois long mois qu'il dirigeait jours après jours des vagues de magies dans tous son corps. Trois long mois l'ayant mené à une maitrise de bon niveau de la magie du corps selon lui-même.

Au début ça n'avait pas été facile, une fois face à son noyau magique il ne savait pas quoi faire pour le forcer à relâcher une partie de son contenue sans prononcé de formule. Pendant une longue semaine il resta à méditer, essayant de faire réagir son noyau magique, par sa simple volonté. Cela fut épuisant et très frustrant pour lui, alors que depuis le début de son entrainement il se voyait progresser, au moins un peu chaque jour, là il stagnait complètement et ça l'énervait, ce qui ne l'aidait surement pas à réussir l'exercice. Même si au moment où il se trouvait devant son noyau il ne sentait pas l'agitation que créait son énervement il savait qu'elle était là. Jusqu'au jour ou par miracle, ou par persévérance, Harry atteint une espèce d'état second. Dans cet état il lui suffit de s'imaginer que son noyau magique était une sorte de barrage, et qu'il devait ouvrir les vannes pour laisser écouler le fluide contenu, pour que sa magie sorte en trombe de son noyau magique. Noyant son corps entier sous une vague de magie interne, le laissant à bout de souffle pendant près de cinq minutes.

Cinq minutes durant lesquelles malgré sa faiblesse il jubilait, il avait enfin réussi à laisser sortir sa magi, certes ce n'était que le plus simple à faite, il lui faudrait maintenant contrôler l'intensité du débit sortant, ainsi que les canaux de sortie de sa magie, mais là il était tellement heureux qu'il n'y pensa même pas et profita simplement de l'extase qu'il ressentais d'avoir réussi à suivre les pas de sa famille. Il était en bonne voie pour maitriser ce qu'il pourrait presque appelé la magie familiale.

C'est dans cet état de béatitude complète qu'il finit par s'endormir, laissant ses songes aller, ne cherchant même pas à les contrôler comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il avait construit ses faibles barrières mentales après la mort de Sirius. Ce moment semblait être celui qu'attendait ses animagus, car durant la nuit il se sentit attirer par son noyau magique.

Arrivant dans cet endroit qu'il connaissait par cœur maintenant il eut la surprise de voir trois boules lumineuse sortir du noyau, une de chaque couleur de son aura, le gris excepté. Au fur et à mesure que les boules s'avançaient elles grossissaient, prenant des formes bien distinctes, leur couleur changea aussi quelque peu, prenant celle des animaux à l'état naturel.

Il se retrouva finalement devant trois animaux qu'il trouva magnifique. Le plus grand, celui venant des Potter était une antilope, ça il en était sur, mais il était incapable de dire de quelle espèce exactement. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les épaules au niveau de sa taille. Il fit également attention aux longues cornes en spirales surmontant la tête de l'animale. La dernière caractéristique qu'il remarqua fut la couleur foncé de l'extérieur de son corps, tandis que l'intérieur de ses pates ainsi que son ventre était complètement blanc.

Le deuxième animal, celui venant de la lumière verte des Black, était un renard , celui-devait faire une quinzaine de centimètres de moins que l'antilope a ses côtés. Contrairement aux renards qu'Harry connaissait celui-ci n'était pas roux, mais présentait un manteau gris clair et une longue queue touffue de la même couleur.

Le troisième animal enfin, hériter de Voldemort, était bien entendu un serpent Mais celui était plus petit qu'Uraeus, alors que son familier devait mesurer 90 cm environ, celui-ci en faisait la moitié. De plus il avait une teinte rare pour un serpent enfin d'après les connaissances de l'élu, celui-ci était rouge brique, avec des motifs tous le long de son corps

Une fois qu'il eut admiré ses trois futur animagi Harry se réveilla. Sa joie de la veille rapidement remplacé par l'excitation de découvrir à quelles espèces appartenait ses animagi, afin de vite remplir l'étape numéro 3 pour l'antilope. Il se tourna donc vers son encyclopédie vivante, Uraeus.

Celui-ci fut ravi de la sollicitation d'Harry, car il avait fait le tour des connaissances théoriques sur le lien et qu'il commençait à s'ennuyer. A l'écoute de la description des animaux, le serpent émit un rire mentale, ils avaient de la chance, ces trois espèce avaient vécu dans les mêmes territoires que sa propre espèce. Il put donc rapidement les identifier, mais ne connaissant pas leurs noms officiels il ne put les transmettre à Harry. Cependant il pouvait faire des recherches parmi les nombreux bestiaires contenue dans les coffres Potter et Black, justement prévu pour les transformations animagus.

Mais avant de commencer les dites recherches il voulait faire un bilan sur le lien avec Harry, il l'interpela donc mentalement, afin d'aller plus vite.

*Puisque tu as un peu de temps, ça serait bien de faire un petit point sur notre lien*

Remarquant tout de suite le reproche dans la formulation de la phrase de son serpent Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gênée, c'est vrai qu'il délaissait un petit peu son compagnon depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle.

*excuse moi si on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensembles, mais je dois progresser absolument pour survivre*

Se rendant compte que le sorcier était gênée de le délaissé, et comprenant a peu près la situation Uraeus ne fit pas de remarque supplémentaires, mais elle espérait vivement que son sorcier ne la délaisserai plus autant, surtout que dans quelques moi ils allaient se séparer pour une longue durée

*Je comprends, mais essayons de passer un peu plus de temps à parler, après tout tu dois aussi t'entrainer à utiliser ta magie du corps en même temps que tuf ait autre chose. Mais bon pour le moment je vais te dire ce que j'ai put trouver sur le lien. Comme c'est un lien très courant il est très documenté, donc j'ai une bonne idée de comment il va évoluer. Tout d'abord au fur et à mesure que le temps passera nous pourrons communiquer mentalement sur des distances plus importantes. Pour te donner un ordre d'idée, au bout d'un an de lien la distance estimée de communication est de 10 Km. Au bout de 5 ans cette distance sera surement aux alentours des 100 Km. Ceci sans utiliser d'objet intermédiaire bien entendu. L'année que tu vas passer ici vas d'ailleurs déséquilibrer le lien, tu pourras me parler de beaucoup plus loin que moi je ne pourrais te répondre, il faudra donc égaliser cela au plus tôt à ce que tu appelle la rentrée. L'autre conséquence de l'âge du lien est que pour garder contact pendant que je serais hors de la salle à me promener dans tout l'Angleterre il faudra utiliser les billes de surveillance comme on l'avait prévut.*

Jusque là Harry suivait parfaitement les explications, et était très heureux des résultats de la recherche

*Notre lien devrai aussi évoluer pour nous permettre de nous repérer l'un par rapport à l'autre, ainsi on pourra savoir exactement ou est l'autre compagnon, si seulement on assez près de l'autre pour communiquer malheureusement. Donc si l'un de nous disparait juste à la rentrée, alors qu'on aurait à peu près 50 km de rayon de portée, ça serait très long de retrouver la personne manquante. On pourra également faire une sorte de synchronisation de nos esprits, pour échanger instantanément des connaissances ou des souvenirs, et cela sera possible au bout d'un an de lien, mais nécessitera un contact physique. Voilà ce que j'ai pu trouver concernant l'évolution du lien, et qui est au final bénéfique. Par contre j'ai également trouvé une info dont je suis incapable de dire si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose*

Harry fut autant intrigué par cette dernière phrase qu'il fut satisfait de l'idée de pouvoir retrouver son compagnon en cas de besoin.

*Cette information te concerne toi surtout, j'ai découvert qu'un sorcier à 5 ans pour trouver tous ses familiers après qu'il ait trouvé le premier, après ce délai plus aucun lien de familier ne pourra être formé, cela veut donc dire que si tu veux emmagasiner le plus de pouvoir possible il te faudra trouver tous tes familiers avant la fin de l'année scolaire. Parce que avec le séjour que tu risque de faire dans cette salle pendant ta pause d'hiver, tu atteindrais les 5 ans aux débuts du mois de juillet*

Ce délai risquait de compliquer les choses, il comptait en effet chercher un trio de familier se complétant parfaitement, et lui apportant tous des pouvoirs différent. Hors former une telle équipe risquait de prendre du temps, surtout que pendant l'année scolaire il ne pourrait que très peu quitter le château, et que bien que la forêt interdite soit surement très fournie en créatures magique il n'était pas sur du tout que ça suffirait. Il allait donc encore devoir compter sur Uraeus pour faire des recherches rapidement, au pire le serpent aurait le temps de former l'équipe parfaite pendant l'année qu'il passerait seul pour égaliser le lien, mais Harry aimerait bien avoir une idée des créatures pouvant l'intéresser au plus vite. Car si pour avoir la créature parfaite il lui fallait aller en Australie, ça ne serait pas simple à mettre en place. Même avec toute sa fortune il pourrait avoir du mal à importer certaine créature, et en plus il ne pourrait pas choisir le représentant de l'espèce lui-même. Il choisit donc de demander à son familier de faire ses recherches au plus vite.

* Cette nouvelle ne m'arrange pas vraiment, je veux absolument pouvoir profiter de tous les avantages qui pourraient m'être offert à leur maximum. L'idéal serait donc que quand tu auras trouvé tous les renseignements possibles sur mes animagus, tu te mettes à chercher à travers ta mémoire, et tous les livres qu'il te faudra, des familiers intéressant. Je voudrais qu'à vous trois vous formiez une équipe vraiment complémentaire, donc essaye de trouver une créature volante, et un animal terrestre plus imposant. Etant donné que tu couvres toi-même le milieu aquatique peu profond et les espace réduit au niveau terrestre. Essaye aussi de bien faire gaffe a ne pas faire du doublon sur les pouvoir possibles. Je ne voudrais pas par exemples que le familier oiseau que tu m'as choisis m'offre une capacité que tu m'as déjà toi-même transmit. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup cette année mais c'est malheureusement nécessaire *

Uraeus acquiesçait au fur et à mesure que les précisions arrivaient, son compagnon semblait vouloir agir avec beaucoup de réflexion contrairement à son habitude, et cela était une bonne chose, il n'allait donc pas le décevoir et établir l'équipe parfaite. Il savait très bien que son maitre aurait le pouvoir, que ce soit financier, politique et bientôt magique, pour aller chercher les animaux sélectionnés à conditions qu'il en ait le temps.

Il acquiesça donc, et ayant conscience que le temps leur était compté se mit au travail tous comme son compagnon.

Il fallut après cette discutions deux semaines pour qu'Harry arrive a généré une vague de magie et à l'orienter ou il le voulait en méditant. Ce fut également le temps nécessaire à Uraeus pour trouver toutes les données trouvable dans les bestiaires sur les trois animagi de son compagnon. Il put ainsi lui donner toutes les informations qu'il avait trouvées sur l'antilope, permettant ainsi à Harry de passer ses nuits en compagnie de son premier animagus à discuter et jouer afin de faire connaissance et donc se faire accepter.

Les neufs semaines suivantes furent éprouvante pour Harry qui s'entraina à guider de plus en plus de magie de plus en plus précisément, et tous cela en faisant autre chose.

Il commença tout d'abord à faire des exercices physiques très routinier, tel que de la course à pied, ou travailler ses abdos, ou encore lever des poids qu'il métamorphosait avec plus ou moins de succès. Et même si l'action effectuée était très routinière cela compliquait déjà énormément les choses, mais il s'acharna et continua à travailler.

Au bout de ces trois mois il en avait presque développé une double conscience, il pouvait faire une action très pointilleuse, comme résoudre les énigmes qu'Uraeus adorait lui posé, tandis qu'en même temps il envoyait un pourcentage calculé de sa magie dans la partie voulu de son corps et cela avec une perte inférieure à 5% lors du transport de la magie. Avoir atteint ce niveau au bout de 4 mois dans la salle l'enchantait particulièrement.

S'il continuait ainsi il serait surement un maître en magie du corps d'ici la fin de l'année, et il aurait même peut être le temps de se former dans un domaine annexe moins important mais pouvant être utiles, comme les bases de la construction d'un balai ou d'une baguette. Mais pour l'instant il devait finir de maitriser sa magie familiale. Car pour le moment rien de ce qu'il n'avait maitrisé ne lui serait utile, à part le fait qu'il pourrait beaucoup plus facilement contrôler la puissance de ces sorts.

Il reprit donc le guide, et se mit à la lecture d'exemple d'utilisation de cette magie. Il remarqua que tout les exemples étaient incroyablement bien expliqués et détaillé. Il y avait à la fois la puissance à fournir, en utilisant le sortilège de désarmement basique comme base de mesure, ainsi que la position des canaux à utilisé ainsi que la modélisation précise de la magie permettant d'obtenir le résultat. Ce qui donnait par exemple pour une page l'ayant beaucoup intéressé

_**Fonction de la manipulation : **__augmenter l'acuité visuelle_

_**Puissance nécessaire**__ base constante représentant la moitié de la puissance d'un experlliamus (PE) puis un ajout proportionnelle à la distance que veut voir le sorcier. Un PE représentant à peu près 100 mètre._

_**Canaux à alimenté **__ Tous les canaux relié aux contours des yeux, ainsi que ceux relié a la partie du cerveau traitant la vision. Répartir la puissance aux 2/3 sur les muscles oculaires_

_**Modélisation de la magie**__ Les canaux magique entourant l'œil se reliera créant un réseau de magie ayant la forme d'une lentille devant la pupille, cette lentille permettra le grossissement des objets. L'apport d'énergie magique au cerveau lui permettra de traiter l'information_

_**Avantages **__Permet de surveiller un large périmètre, ou d'épier une scène en restant à l'abri (coupler à une augmentation de la sensibilité auditive)_

_**Défaut**__ Fait perdre toute notion de distance à l'utilisateur_

Parcourir le livre dans son ensemble, en comprenant la façon d'opérer de chaque manipulation proposé et qui l'intéressait prit 3 jours au survivant. Mais cela lui permit d'avoir une vaste idée de ce que cette magie pouvait faire, et comment obtenir le dit résultat. Il ne lui manquait plus que l'entrainement maintenant. Car bien qu'il soit habitué à doser des flux d'énergie, il n'était pas habitué du tout a les modeler une fois arriver à destination. Il lui fallut ainsi dix jours pour réussir sa première manipulation, il en avait choisi une relativement simple qui permettait de sauter plus haut en renforçant magiquement ses muscles. Cependant la réussite ne fut la qu'à moitié, car bien qu'il ait bien sauté plus haut, il avait trop chargé le flux magique, étant trop concentrer sur le résultat il avait mal doser l'énergie nécessaire. Il s'était ainsi presque assommer contre le plafond se trouvant pourtan du sol. Il avait donc bien réussi, mais il put entendre le rire mental d'Uraeus pendant une bonne dizaine de minute après l'incident.

Il passa les 4 mois et demie suivants à s'entrainer sur son contrôle de la magie, arrivant à régler précisément sa magie dans cette construction au bout de deux semaines supplémentaires, en méditant. Il lui fallut ensuite 1 mois et demi pour arriver au même résultat en faisant en même temps de la préparation physique, puis en maintenant une conversation avec Uraeus. Ces deux mois suffirent d'ailleurs à finir de dédoubler sa conscience, il avait ainsi une partie minime de sa conscience en permanence concentré sur son noyau magique, tandis que le reste était sa conscience active. Cet état de fait l'aidait à maitriser ces émotions, grâce a sa connexion constante avec son noyau magique il arrivait plus facilement à filtrer ses émotions..

Les deux mois et demi suivant permirent à Harry de maitriser l'utilisation de la magie du corps sur plusieurs parties de son corps en même temps, voire à fournir plusieurs améliorations à la même partie de son corps. Il arrivait ainsi à améliorer la précision de son toucher dans la main tout en la rendant plus forte, exercice pas forcément très utiles, mais nécessitant un grand contrôles de la magie du corps, c'était ainsi un test qu'on devait réussir d'après les dernière pages du guide afin de pouvoir affirmer avoir maitriser pleinement la magie du corps.

Harry pouvait donc considérer avoir maitrisé en 9 mois intensif cette magie familiale. Et cela le rendait très fière, il connaissait une magie très peu utilisé dans la communauté sorcière ce qui était plaisant, mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans tous cela était qu'il y était arrivé tous seul, avec juste un livre comme support. Il se prouvait ainsi à lui-même que finalement il était loin d'être aussi nul que ça, et surtout il sentait enfin pouvoir acquérir suffisamment de connaissance pour se venger et protéger les personnes auxquelles il tenait encore.

Enfin ça se serait vrai quand il pourrait utiliser ces connaissances en combats, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas. Il n'avait en effet pas encore essayé de combattre avec la magie du corps, il ne lui restait donc plus qu'à se tester. Et plutôt qu'utiliser les pantins, qui pour être des adversaires sérieux devait être réglé par une autre personne, il décida d'utiliser l'artefact lui ayant couté si chère sur le chemin de traverse. Il allait utiliser l'œil d'Arès pour la première fois.


	11. Chapitre 11 Combat et conséquence

**Chapitre 11 Combat et conséquence **

Le moment était venus pour Harry de se tester, il allait savoir si sa maitrise de la magie du corps serait suffisante en combat, et s'il pouvait en tirer quelque chose d'intéressant en combat.

Ne voulant pas commencer trop fort, et risqué d'avoir des problèmes, Harry décida qu'il commencerait par un adversaire ayant un niveau moyen pour un élève entrant en 6ème année d'étude à Poudlard.

Il fit donc apparaitre l'œil d'Arès, et afin d'être sur de ne pas le casser le plaça dans un coin et jeta autour de la zone des sortilèges de protection certes basique mais qui pourrait toujours limiter les dégâts. Il se mit dans sa tenue de combat préférée, c'est-à-dire qu'il portait comme seul vêtement un short assez large, il avait ainsi une mobilité optimale, et ne souffrait pas trop de la chaleur qui montait vite dans la salle d'entrainement, de plus si utilisation de la métamorphose il y avait, elle ne pourrait pas viser ses propres vêtements et les objets conjuré pourrait se prendre dans ses vêtements ce qui le gênerait.

Se sentant prêt à combattre, et ayant hâte de se battre afin de se tester il se dirigea vers l'artéfact, et posa sa main sur la boule. Pensant à l'adversaire qu'il voulait il envoya un peu de magie dans la boule pour l'activer. L'effet fut immédiat, il se trouva face à un sorcier portant un uniforme de Poudlard, en tous cas ce qui ressemblait à un uniforme de Poudlard, mais la coupe du vêtement ainsi que la grossièreté de sa confection ne ressemblait en rien aux uniformes qu'Harry avait l'habitude de voir et de porté. En effet puisque presque tout Poudlard s'habillant chez Madame Guipire, ils avaient tous des uniformes semblables.

Cela l'étonna donc quelque peu, mais ne cherchant pas plus loin maintint sa position de combat, baguette en avant pour attaquer et main gauche en arrière prête à lever un bouclier à l'aide de son anneau. Le tout en surveillant son adversaire qui ne semblait pas pressé d'attaquer, Harry s'assura que son noyau magique était toujours rempli après l'activation de l'artéfact, et voulant être prêt à contre attaquer renforça ses jambes afin que celles-ci puissent suivre la vitesse de ses pensées. Il fit de même avec son bras droit, afin de lancer les sorts plus rapidement. Soudain sans que son adversaire n'ait bougé la bague Potter se mit à chauffer, ne réfléchissant pas du tout Harry lança d'instinct un bouclier qui englobait tous son corps. Etant dans l'inconnu, Harry n'avait pas eu le choix d'utiliser un bouclier général demandant beaucoup plus d'énergie qu'un bouclier spécialisé dans un type de sortilège.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait l'impact sur son bouclier vint sur le devant de celui-ci, face à lui. Cela perturba grandement Harry qui n'avait rien vu venir, et qui ne comprenait pas du tous comment son adversaire avait put attaquer sans parler ou même ne serait ce que bouger un minium. Voulant gagner du temps Harry voulut passer à l'attaque, mais alors qu'il commençait seulement à prononcer l'incantation de l'expelliarmus une avalanche de faisceaux lumineux sortit de la baguette de son adversaire pour se diriger vers lui, toujours sans qu'aucun son ne soit prononcé. Son entrainement prenant le dessus il se servit de la magie du corps pour se décaler très rapidement vers la droite, laissant les sorts perdue aller s'écraser contre le mur derrière lui. Les sorts de son adversaire devait être très puissant au vu du bruit des impacts revenant jusqu'à Harry. Celui-ci refusant de se laisser impressionné profita de se répit, et de la surprise causé à son adversaire pour envoyer un puissant stupefix qu'il renforça en utilisant sa magie familiale.

Harry était presque sûr de gagne le combat sur ce coup là, aucun élève de son âge ne pourrait réagir assez vite pour contrer un sort aussi puissant alors qu'il venait de louper sa propre attaque.

Ce qu'Harry ne semblait pas avoir pris en compte, c'était que la personne en face de lui semblait avoir un niveau beaucoup plus élevé que ce qu'il avait demandé à l'appareil. Aucun sorcier de son âge ne savait, à sa connaissance, lancer de sort sans parler, alors que c'était ce que l'ennemie générée faisait depuis le début du combat. L'appareil devait donc être déréglé, car la personne lui faisant face était loin d'être du niveau d'un élève ayant sa finie 5ème avec un niveau moyen

Ne pensant pas à cela et étant presque sûr de remporter le combat Harry relâcha son attention un instant ce qui eut des conséquences inattendue pour l'élu. En effet réagissant presque aussi vite que lui l'adversaire avait simplement roulé sous le stupefix avant de se relever et de se faire deux pas rapides en direction de l'avant, se retrouvant ainsi à moins d'un mètre d'Harry. Celui-ci n'ayant pas l'habitude d'être aussi prêt de son adversaire lors d'un combat, réagit instinctivement et utilisant ses jambes chargés de magie se propulsa en arrière sur la droite à l'opposé de l'ennemi à une vitesse qu'il supposait impossible a suivre. La vitesse en elle-même était peut être très élevé, mais le déplacement en lui-même restait très prévisible pour un combattant aguerri. Ce qui malheureusement semblait être le cas de l'ennemi artificiel. Celui-ci agi donc avant même qu'il ait fini son déplacement et avait déjà lancé plusieurs sorts vers la position où Harry pensait trouver la sécurité en fuyant. Etant totalement pris au dépourvu, n'ayant jamais affronté de personne aussi compétente, même les mangemorts du ministère semblaient très faible à coter, Harry fut pris de court. Et avant d'avoir put ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un mouvement, malgré l'avertissement que lui lançait son anneau de famille, il se retrouva projeter de cinq mètre sous l'impact des trois ou quatre sorts qu'il se prit d'un coup. Heureusement que sa seconde conscience était au calme dans son noyau magique avait eu le temps d'agir un minimum. Juste avant l'impact l'élu avait donc eut le temps de faire appel à sa magie du corps pour renforcer l'ensemble de son corps. Cependant cette utilisation fut hâtive, et ni la dépense énergétique, ni les canaux utilisés, n'avaient été optimisé. De fait l'usage n'ayant pas été contrôlé, et la modélisation étant la plus importante qu'Harry n'avait jamais tenté, la dépense magique se retrouva prendre une importance énorme, au vu de l'évolution de son noyau magique il avait utilisé près- de la moitié de ses réserves magiques pour tenter de se protéger.

Tenter était le mot, car la magie du corps ne suffisait pas à faire un bouclier parfait contre la magie, même en cas d'utilisation contrôlé sur le bout des doigts. De ce fait la dépense énergétique n'avait pas servi à grand-chose car le renforcement hâtif n'avait pas tenu face aux charmes qui l'avaient touché. Harry se retrouvait donc fatigué allongé sur le sol, avec une longue coupure verticale en travers du visage, coupure qu'il dut s'empresser de faire cicatriser avant de se relever, l'arcade était en effet toucher et cela l'aurait empêché de voir correctement. En plus ce sortilège de lacération partiellement bloqué au niveau du visage, Harry avait encaissé une sorte de sortilège de brulure au niveau de l'épaule ainsi qu'un sortilège n'ayant eu aucun effet apparent au niveau du ventre.

Harry dut prendre le temps de se soigner avant de se relever. S'il ne se remettait pas en état le combat se terminerait encore plus vite que prévu au vu du début du combat. Profitant du fait que son adversaire ne l'attaque pas pendant qu'il était le sol, Harry put donc stopper l'écoulement de sang, et refermer partiellement sa blessure au visage, il put également très fortement diminuer la douleur qu'il ressentait à l'épaule.

Cependant ce soigné en utilisant la magie du corps demandait beaucoup d'attention, il ne remarqua donc pas que son adversaire agissait pendant ce temps. Même si celui-ci ne lançait aucun sort directement sur Harry, il était en train de préparer un stratagème assez simple mais qui suffirait surement face à Harry. Bien que l'apparition soit virtuelle, il avait en effet une vraie capacité de réflexion humaine, et celui-ci avait donc put remarquer que son adversaire n'avait aucun formation de combattant, se contentant de réagir à l'instinct et en utilisant son potentiel magique élevé pour attaquer de temps en temps tout en utilisant des magies inconnue de l'élève fictif. Il avait donc commencé à préparer l'attaque final, celle qui suffirait à coup sur à défaire un adversaire malhabile dans l'utilisation de son potentiel. Il lança donc un sort d'explosion sur un des râteliers, et fit rapidement disparaitre le nuage de poussière soulevé d'un simple evanesco. Même si son adversaire était sonné il remarquerait surement ce qui se passait autrement. Enfin pour mettre fin à la préparation de son sa stratégie il envoya de nombreux sort de métamorphose à la chaine sur les débris restants.

Ayant enfin fini de ce soigner, et apercevant son adversaire qui se tenait face a lui ne faisant rien d'autre qu'attendre qu'Harry se relève, il put enfin se préparer à se lever et a poursuivre le combat. Le survivant ne dut sa survit qu'à l'intervention de son serpent, en effet au moment même où il se releva son serpent lui cria mentalement de se retourner. Agissant une fois de plus dans ce combat sans réfléchir le survivant se projeta en avant, fuyant le danger signalé dans son dos pour s'approcher du danger lui faisant face, et cela sans réaliser qu'il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup-garou.

Il ne le réalisa d'ailleurs que trop tard. Il se rendit compte qu'il était en danger uniquement au moment où il aperçu une lame fondre vers lui. Son entrainement, et son instinct de survie, prenant le dessus il tendit sa main gauche en avant et la renforça au maximum avec tous ce qu'il avait en lui afin de stopper la lame avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais cela ne suffit visiblement pas, car l'instant d'après Harry se retrouvait au sol à hurler de douleurs alors que son sang le quittait rapidement.

L'épée avait en effet réussit à lui détacher l'auriculaire gauche du reste de son corps avant d'être stopper par le reste de la main rendu aussi résistante que de la pierre

Harry venait de se faire amputer d'un doigt dans un simple duel d'entrainement Bien qu'il ne le réalise pas encore, il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas l'écoulement du sang il risquait fortement de mourir. Sachant de plus que sa seule chance était de se soigner lui-même, Harry utilisa ses dernières ressources pour refermer sa plaie avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang.

Cette action, qui réussit parfaitement, lui couta ses dernières forces, causant l'évanouissement de l'élu sous l'effet combiné de la douleur et de l'épuisement.

Il ne se réveilla que 18 heures plus tard, toujours couché sur le sol, avec un serpent fou d'inquiétude qui lui tournait autour. Etant un peu perdu Harry ne comprit pas tous ce qui se passait et ce n'est pas l'hurlement mental d'Uraeus qui l'aida à comprendre

*NE ME REFAIS JAMAIS CA ! TU VEUX MOURIR AVANT L'HEURE OU QUOI ?*

S'en suivi une avalanche de remarque qu'Harry ne comprit pas totalement, jusqu'à ce qu'il voie le sang séché dans lequel il baignait, et là tout lui revint en mémoire.

Le combat qu'il était censé gagner sans problème mais qui s'était finie par une raclé sévère l'ayant presque tué. Toute la scène repassa dans sa mémoire, même son amputation. Mais ne pouvant accepter ce fait il se mit à tourner la tête dans tous les sens, cherchant une preuve que la fin du combat ne s'était jamais déroulé, que le combat s'était terminé avec le sortilège de lacération Malheureusement en regardant autour de lui, il remarqua 2 choses.

Tout d'abord que son adversaire était encore là, appuyer contre le mur, et le fixait attentivement. La deuxième chose était ce qu'il craignait, et qui ne manqua pas de le faire pâlir très brusquement, et lui donna envie de vomir. Juste devant lui, à u peu plus d'un mètre, se tenait un doigt, plus précisément son doigt. Son auriculaire était là, par terre !

Cette vision provoqua un choc à Harry, un choc qu'il n'était pas préparé à ressentir, et surtout pas prêt à avoir alors qu'il n'était pas totalement remit de sa fin d'année. Il se perdit donc dans de sombres refléxion.

Tous ça pour quoi ? Pour essayer de se tester dan un combat. Il venait de perdre un doigt, et avait surement gagné une belle cicatrice le long de sa joue droite, et tous ça simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de lire avec attention le parchemin d'explication du fonctionnement de l'œil D'Arès.

Voire les gens qu'il côtoyait un minimum mourir ne suffisaient donc plus ? Il fallait en plus que cette guerre lui coûte son intégrité physique avant même que les vrais affrontements débutent?

Harry ne pouvant supporter la perte d'une partie de son corps se mit à rendre le contenue de son estomac, tout en sanglotant. Il avait eu tort, il n'était pas prêt pour cette guerre, et ne le serait jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais vaincre Voldemort alors qu'il n'arrivait même pas à vaincre un adversaire fictif, censé être d'un niveau de 5ème année.

Cela était trop pour un seul homme, pourquoi le destin s'acharnait il sur lui ? A cause d'une simple prophétie il avait déjà perdu ses parents, son parrain et son enfance ! Il fallait en plus maintenant qu'il devienne un meurtrier pour vivre, cela lui coutant surement d'horrible blessure au mieux, la mort plus surement. Et pourtant malgré cela il avait encore des sacrifices à faire, il était en train de sacrifier son adolescence pour devenir un guerrier, et même dans se sacrifice, il détruisait encore un peu plus

Il n'en pouvait plus, toutes les sombres pensées qu'il avait eues au début des vacances revinrent d'un coup, et il allait se laisser emporter par elle. Il se laissa porter par un courant magique plein de désespoir qui le parcourut d'un coup. Cette magie le soulageait, il ne ressentait plus aucun sentiment alors que celle si remontait le long de son corps. Il se sentait bien avec elle, il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de se laisser aller dans cette sombre magie. Ne plus avoir de sentiment, ainsi il ne souffrirait plus jamais autant.

Il allait se laisser se perdre dans son désespoir, sa magie commençait d'ailleurs à réagir, commençant le processus de mutation, le survivant allait devenir un détraqueur, ainsi il ne souffrirait plus, cela allait tout régler.

Uraeus fut pris de court, il s'attendait à ce que la perte soit dur à supporter, mais surement pas ç ce point. Il avait visiblement mal évalué l'état psychologique de son compagnon, car ce choque suffit à activer une des magies les plus sombres qu'il eut été donner de voir à Uraeus ou sa lignée, son compagnons commençait une mutation en détraqueur. Ne pouvant supporter cela le serpent réagit à l'instinct et projeta dans l'esprit d'Harry tous les bon souvenirs qu'il pouvait trouver dans sa mémoire génétique, mais aussi ceux issu de la mémoire d'Harry lui-même et de sa mémoire personnelles.

Il agissait comme le lui dictait le lien, espérant que ce condensé de bonheur suffirait à ramener son compagnon à la raison, que cela le convaincrai qu'il pouvait encore vivre une vie agréables. Il fallait absolument qu'Harry se rappelle que l'espoir existait encore, sinon le monde magique serait condamné, et Uraeus perdrait la seule personne à laquelle elle tenait

Harry était en train de se laisser submerger par ses pensées noir, et la transformation n'allait pas tarder à débuté, quand il sentit arriver une bouffé de bonheur. Une sorte de patronus mentale de la forme de son animagus antilope courrait le long de son lien avec Uraeus.

Au moment où les souvenirs arrivèrent à lui fut particulièrement éprouvant, un tel condensé de sentiment bénéfiques était juste incompatible avec la transformation en détraqueur. Celle si s'arrêta donc d'un coup mais en prenant son du. Nul ne pouvait invoquer des forces aussi noires sans en payer un certain prix. Pour Harry ce prix fut énorme, il sentit une part de sa magie, de son identité lui être arraché dans une souffrance encore plus aigue que celles qu'il avait put déjà vivre. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, Harry su que l'intense douleur qui le traversa au moment de l'arrêt de la transformation était la perte de son don de métamorphomage, aucune autre partie de sa magie n'avait été touché, uniquement la magie qui lui aurait permit d'être un jour libre de se promener tranquillement dans le monde magique lui avait été ôté. Ce début de transformation venait de lui ôter sa seule véritable chance de pouvoir se cacher réellement, de pouvoir fuir son rôle de survivant.

Uraeus observa l'aura noir qui se dégageait l'instant d'avant de Harry disparaitre, et ce dans un hurlement de douleur à glacé le sang de la part d'Harry. S'en était presque trop pour le serpent qui ne pouvait plus rien faire pour aider son compagnon. Il ne put rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'Harry se réveille de nouveau. Le début de transformation l'ayant visiblement épuisé aussi bien magiquement, que mentalement.

Ce ne fut qu'une semaine plus tard, alors que le serpent était en pleine panique, qu'Harry se réveilla. Etrangement celui-ci avait un petit sourire sur le visage, malgré le fait qu'il se souvenait exactement des derniers événements.

Son sommeil forcé lui avait en effet fait le plus grand bien, cela lui avait permit de se livrer entièrement à son animagus, lui racontant intégralement sa vie jusqu'à ce que l'animagus la connaisse aussi bien que son familier ou que lui-même. La semaine avait certes été très dure, mais le fait d'être a proximité de son noyau magique tout au long de la discussion avait simplifié quelque peu les choses. Permettant à l'élu de revivre complètement sa vie sans craquer trop souvent. Harry se réveillait donc pour la première fois depuis longtemps complètement libéré, il avait au cours de la semaine accepté son destin. Il avait accepté de devoir sauver la communauté sorcière même si cela lui couterait surement chère, il avait même commençait a accepter la perte de son doigt et de son don.

Il se sentait bien à la fois physiquement et mentalement, sans que cela ne soit un masque, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il n'avait qu'une chose qu'il tenait à faire dans l'immédiat, et il la fit, se tournant vers son familier qui remontait le long de son bras, il lui envoya toute la gratitude et la reconnaissance qu'il lui portait de l'avoir sauvé d'une existence maudite.

Uraeus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, après une semaine son compagnon se réveillait enfin, le serpent n'hésita pas une seule seconde et fonça sur le survivant voulant sentir sa chaleur contre son corps, pour que son sang soit enfin réchauffé et son esprit apaisé.

Alors qu'il en était encore à remonté le bras de son compagnon Uraeus sentit Harry lui parler dans son esprit. Et parmi les sentiments que lui envoyait Harry, sentiments qui lui firent plus plaisir que toute autre chose, il entendit le message d'Harry. Un simple merci, mais un merci qui voulait dire énormément


End file.
